Senior year
by Awkward Purple Turtle
Summary: Have you ever wondered what their last year at Ridgeway would be like? Here are the highlights before they enter college. Stuck in an elevator, a broken ankle, fat cakes, hiding and RIBS!
1. iM STUCK

iM STUCK

'Hurry up you dork!'

'I'm coming. Geez!'

'You run like a girl,' said the blonde.

'Let's see how you make out running in all this snow with no one helping you with the bags!'

'Give me one then and let's hurry, the snow is starting to fall harder!'

Freddie willingly gave Sam a bag and they continued running towards Bushwell Plaza. The snow was really falling now. 'Why did they even agree to go to Socko's for Spencer? All they got were some crazy Christmas decorations. Well at least they were nearing their destination,' thought Freddie, as he saw the apartment complex up ahead.

'NO SNOW IN MY LOBBY!' bellowed Lewbert, as they entered.

'Put a sock in it.' thought Sam as she ran for the stairs.

'Sam!' cried Freddie, who was now breathless.

'What, Freddork?' Sam hissed as she spun around to face him.

'I'm tired. Let's take the elevator'

Sam paused for a second. 'You wuss,' she said while pressing the elevator button.

'Shut up'

'You first, nub.'

Too tired to think of a response, Freddie just let her have this one as he tied his shoelace.

The door to the elevator opened and Sam jumped in. She proceeded to press the button to close the door. 'See you later, Freddi-gator. You snooze you lose!' she said with a smirk on her face.

'Puckett!' screamed Freddie as he dived into the closing elevator. He stood and glared at her as the doors closed behind him.

'Chilax, Benson. I was going to open it back for you.'

'Some how I doubt that.'

'Yeah, you're right. You know me so well,' said Sam in a sweet voice while fluttering her eyelashes and wearing a broad grin. 'You know for a nerd, you have pretty good reflexes. I'm surprised you made it in.'

'Uhhh, thanks,' Freddie said cautiously, wondering if to take her statement as a compliment or an insult.

Suddenly the elevator jilted to a stop, went dark, then the emergency light came on.

They looked at each other. The power was out! Freddie continued to look at Sam as her nostrils flared and she gave him the infamous Puckett death stare. He knew that he was in trouble.

She pounced on him, pounding his arm. 'IT'S YOUR FAULT, FREDNERD! I TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP BUT YOU COULDN'T KEEP UP! I STARTED TO TAKE THE STAIRS BUT NOOOOOOO… YOU HAD TO USE THE ELEVATOR! NOW WE'RE STUCK!'

'OWWW! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY, I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO USE THE ELEVATOR! AND WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME!'

'You're dead, Benson,' Sam stated through clenched teeth.

'Relax. I'll just call Carly, tell her where we are and let her call the fire department.'

'Okay,' said Sam, still fuming. Freddie dialed Carly. Sam started pacing up and down the elevator with her arms crossed.

'Hey, Carls?... Yeah, we know the power is out… Well, actually we are already in the building. Thing is, we're stuck in the elevator…Yeah, Sam is mad…'

'GET ME OUTTA HERE!' screamed Sam.

'And Carly,' as Freddie gulped, 'please call my mom and the fire department and tell them to hurry please!... Thanks, later.'

As Carly hung up, she thought, 'poor Freddie. Sounds as if Sam is going nuts. I hope she does not kill him.'

Freddie looked at Sam whose eyes were filled with rage staring back at him. 'I hope she doesn't kill me,' he thought.

Sam continued staring through narrow eyes at him thinking, 'you're dead, Benson!'


	2. i GET HUNGRY

i GET HUNGRY

It has been 10 minutes since we called Carly. I was sitting on the floor with my back to the wall watching a still angry blonde-headed demon.

'Will you please sit?'

'Shut up, Freddork. I'm not speaking to you.'

'What do you mean you are not speaking to me? It's not my fault we're stuck h-…' She immediately stopped and stared with those piercing blue eyes. My heat rate shot up and I felt a lump in my throat. I knew I had struck a nerve. She slowly sat opposite me, looking at me, daring me to speak. It was hard to look away. I felt like a deer facing an oncoming truck, and I thought that the deer had better chances of survival than me.

I forced myself to peel my eyes away. I leaned my head back, looking at the ceiling.

'I'm hungry,' she mumbled.

'What's new? Where are we going to get food?'

'I said shut up Benson. I'm not speaking to you.'

'But you just spoke to me…'

'Did not.'

'Did so.'

'Yup.'

'No.'

'You're doing it right now.'

'I uhh… hmm,' she said. That moment was golden. It wasn't everyday that I got the better of Sam Puckett. 'Well I'm hungry.'

'I don't exactly carry packs of ham in my pocket, unlike some people in this room.'

'Can it Freddweeb! Uh … didn't we get some food stuff from Socko?'

'They're not food, they're decorations and they're for Spencer.'

'Well it's not my fault he's not here to protect it, is it?'

'You cannot eat the decorations, they're for Spencer! Here, take this.' I pulled out a pack of beef jerky, my emergency supply, to only be used in dire cases where I needed to distract Sam. I tossed it to her.

She grabbed the pack, ripping off the packaging before inhaling the miserable crumb of food. 'Got anymore?'

'No I don't have anymore that was my one and only piece.'

'Well I guess it's bye-bye to Spencer's stuff!'

'You can't do that!'

'Whose gonna stop me?'

'Me,' I replied bravely, or at least tried to.

She laughed… and laughed… and laughed. 'You can't take me Benson. Stop being a dweeb and pass me something.'

As I sighed, I rose and opened the nearest bag. 'So you want Salami Santa or Fatcake Frosty?'

I looked at her as she frowned, thinking of her choice, as if it were life or death. She then smiled, that wicked Puckett smile. 'Yes please,' she replied.

'Wha-…?' She caught me off guard.

'I want the both of them. I'm sooo hungry.'

'Well you can't. Choose one.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Nein!'

'Ja!'

'Freddweirdo.'

'Blonde demon.'

'Dishrag.'

'Dirtbag.'

'Nub!'

'Nub-kisser!'

Her eyes open wide just staring at me. Fury burned in her eyes. I gulped as I knew my life was about to end. She pounced on me, screaming and punching at the same time. I soon found myself in a headlock. Me and my stupid mouth. I would never learn.

'Don't you ever bring that up again, Benson. Next time I'll break you kneecaps,' she whispered in my ear with pure venom in her voice. She let go of me with a shove, walked over to the bag and collected Santa and Frosty. She then sat back in her former spot and started digging into the fat cake.

Poor Frosty, he never stood a chance.


	3. i GET BORED

i GET BORED

'BURP!'

'Really Sam? Really? No excuse me?'

'No.'

'Fine… whatever.'

They sat there in awkward silence. Freddie has his head leaning against the wall with his eyes closed while Sam was busy picking bits of salami out of her teeth.

'You know, Puckett, you've really impressed a lot of people this year with your grades, especially Carly and I. I must say that I am very proud of you.'

'Uhhh… thanks, Frednub,' Sam muttered while her cheeks turned red. Wow, she was able to actually impress the nerd. She was happy that Freddie kept his eyes closed while talking to her so he wouldn't see her blush.

'I mean, you DID have the most excellent tutor available,' replied Freddie with a smirk on his face. He was the tutor.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.'

'So did you start with you applications to colleges?'

'Nah. Its too tiring. Besides, you know I'm gonna make you do for me in any case.'

Freddie looked at her and thought about what she just said before saying, 'yeah you're right,' while having a vision of Sam beating him to a pulp if he did refuse. 'Um… so… did you ask anyone to the Winter Girls Choice Dance as yet?'

'Nope.'

'Awww, poor Sammy has no one to ask to the dance,' Freddie said mockingly.

'Shut up, Fredifer. I don't have to explain anything to you!' This Girl Choice Dance had brought up a bad memory of her standing outside the Groovie Smoothie. A memory where she felt left out and all alone. A memory she had tried to forget but just could not. 'So what about you? Anyone ask you?' she questioned, trying to take her mind off things.

'Uhhh… no.'

'Awww, poor Freddipus. Carly didn't ask him to the dance. Don't worry, you still have a chance she'll ask. You still have one week till the dance,' she said in the same tone he mocked her with.

'Shut up, Puckett.'

'Phht!' She stuck out her tongue at him.

Freddie just shook his head, leaned this head back and closed his eyes.

Five minutes later…

'I'm bored, Fredlumps. Let's do something.'

Freddie opened his eyes and looked at her. 'What do you have in mind?'

A mischievous smile slowly spread across her face. 'Truth or dare?'

He rolled his eyes before saying, 'Fine.'

'Cool. Truth or dare?'

'Why do I have to go first? Why can't you?'

'Fine, nub,' she said rolling her eyes, 'you don't have to cry about it.'

'Who's crying?'

'You, Fredifer! Acting like a girl! Just start already!'

'Fine. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

Freddie thought for a couple seconds before asking with a wry smile, 'What color panties do you have on?'

Sam paused and looked in the eyes. 'I don't have on any panties,' she replied with a smirk on her face.

'Uh?' Freddie gulped and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that she was not wearing any underwear and that she actually admitted it to him.

Sam started to laugh uncontrollably. 'I wear boxers you idiot!'

'Oh yeah!' he thought to himself. He kicked himself for screwing up his turn.

'My turn. Truth or dare?'

Thinking that there is no one around to embarrass himself in front of Freddie said, 'Dare.'

'Wow. Freddork grew some balls! Well then you must act like a chicken while declaring your love for Gibby!'

'What!'

'You heard me, now do it.'

'Fine, but no one hears about this. Okay?'

'Sure, whatever you say nub.'

Freddie took a deep breath, stood up and took a last look at Sam. She opened her eyes wider and nodded to him, silently implying that he start now or suffer the consequences.

Freddie started flapping his arms, making chicken noises and declared that he love Gibby. He was in the middle or his dare when he swung around to see Sam on her phone. He stopped. 'What are you doing with your phone?'

'Taping you,' Sam said happily with an evil smile on her face.

'YOU'RE WHAT?'

'Taping you. I thought you were doing such a great job that we shouldn't deny our iCarly fans the moment.'

'Sam, you can't'

'Yes I can. I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me.'

'Sam, delete it or else…'

'Or else what?'

'I'll make you pay.'

'Who? You? Oh please. Give me a break Benson.'

Freddie lounged for her, trying to get the phone from her grasp. They wrestled a bit before Freddie was able to pin her to the ground with her hands above her head.

'Gotcha,' Freddie exclaimed as he was able to get the better of his arch nemesis. 'Now give me the phone.'

'No.'

Sam looked into his eyes, with their deep, chocolaty brown goodness as she spoke. They had not realized that their faces were so close together. She blushed as he stared back at her. In that moment they were absolutely lost, gazing at each other in all their wonder. They leaned towards each other, feeling the other's breath on their own face. Freddie let go of her hand and brushed her cheek. Her blush deepened. Sam dropped the phone and moved her hands to Freddie's waist. Their lips parted and their faces moved closer …

…and closer…

…and closer…


	4. i GET COLD

i GET COLD

'Freddie,' Sam whispered while staring into his eyes.

'Yes, Sam,' Freddie replied in the same hushed tone. Their lips were now just millimeters apart. 'OWWW!' Freddie suddenly shouted, 'What did you do that for?' as he rolled off her. She had just given him a wedgie.

'I told you that you can't get the better of me. Now get off me and leave my phone alone!'

'Okay. Geez!' Freddie grumbled as he got up. He started walking around in circles trying to fix his wedgie.

Sam sat up with a wicked smile, and then it faded. She started thinking about what almost just happened. She almost kissed Freddie. Almost! Why did she stop him? She wanted to kiss him again for so long. Ever since they shared that moment on the fire escape she longed for more. That kiss, their first kiss sent shivers down her spine and made her feel warm inside. She never thought that someone would ever make her feel that way. She could not let him know. Not him, not anyone. It was her deepest secret. She was in love with Freddie Benson, but that idiot loved someone else. Deep down she knew they would never be together. They were complete opposites. Kissing him again would hurt too much.

Freddie was eventually able to get the wedgie out of his butt and sat down. He kept looking at the floor. He was this close to kissing the love of his life. Wow. Samantha Puckett was the love of his life. Who would believe him? He barely understood it himself. Even though they were complete opposites she drove him crazy. All his life he thought he love Carly, but kissing her felt off. It felt like kissing your sister or some close cousin. Yuck! But that one kiss with Sam gave him butterflies and made him weak at the knees. He knew she hated him and would never love him back. He tried to get over her but could not. Not being with her hurt so much.

They sat in silence. Sam brought her knees up to her chest and started rubbing her arms and legs. Freddie looked at her.

'Cold?'

'Yeah a bit.'

Freddie stood up, took off his jacket and walked towards her. 'Move forward,' he told her.

She looked up at him. She was about to reply with one of her witty comebacks but there was something in his eyes. She saw concern and trust. She moved forward making space between herself and the wall, expecting him to place his jacket over her. He surprised her by sitting between her and the wall. His legs were on either side of her.

'Lean back,' he commanded. She followed his directions. She could not say a word. His voice brought her comfort. 'Keep your knees to your chest.' As she did as she was told, he covered them with his jacket, wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her closer to his body.

'Better?' She nodded in reply. She still could not speak. She was in shock. Even though she was so mean to him just a moment ago, was so gentle and caring towards her. Her heart started to race. Being so close to him did that to her. It was almost as good as kissing him. She relaxed and put the back of her head on his shoulder.

Freddie did not know what got into him. It just seemed natural. She was cold and he came to her comfort. He was expecting some snide remarks from her but was surprised when she followed his direction. Now he had his arms around her and she was not trying to break them. She had her head on his shoulder. This felt right. If only it could last forever.

'So, nub, did you finish your Christmas shopping?' Sam asked, finally breaking her silence.

'Yeah, you?'

'Yup.'

'Wait, where did you get the money to shop?'

'From you wallet, Frednub,' replied Sam very cheerily.

'Sam!'

'What? You should be accustomed by now. Besides it's your fault for leaving your wallet lying around.'

Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was no way getting around the Puckett logic. 'So what are your plans for Christmas?'

'My mom, Melanie and I are going up to my cousin in Vancouver.'

'Is that Sarah, the one that smells like a truck stop restroom?'

'Nah, you're thinking of Nicole. This is Emily. She's no longer allowed into this country. I can tell you why but then I'll have to kill you.'

'I don't even wanna know.'

'Well it has been quite a while since I've seen her. I remember spending some winters up there when I was younger. She taught me to ice skate.'

'Wait, you can ice skate? How come you never told us?'

'Yup. It's no biggie. When I was out on the ice I felt free and in control. It was a place I could express myself and forget all my troubles.' She was surprised how easy it was to open up to him. She never told this to anyone.

Freddie was taken back at how Sam reveled herself to him. 'So you going to do some more skating when you get there?'

'I hope to. It has been a while and I miss it.' She paused for a moment, 'so what are your plans Freddork?'

'I'll be home alone with mom eating fat-free, gluten-free, sugar-free food. It's going to get a bit lonely with you not here,' Freddie said, '…and Carly,' he added quickly.

Sam thought to herself, 'Did the nub just admit that he's going to miss me? Nah it can't be.' She then spoke up, 'tough luck nub, I'll be having turkey.'

'Enjoy. At least one of us will be eating actual food,' Freddie groaned.

'Don't worry, I'll be thinking about you while I chow down on my turkey leg.'

'Wait, did she say she'll think about me when she's gone?' Freddie thought.

Sam shivered. Freddie pulled her closer.

'Mmm,' Sam purred contently when Freddie held her tighter.

Freddie looked down. His eyes followed the curve of her neck. She was so beautiful. It was so peaceful just sitting there with her. Her hair smelled of lavender. Its fragrance was intoxicating. He used his hand to move a lock of blonde curls away from her ear, brushing it backwards. He could now see her neck fully. He nuzzled his nose against her ear getting lost in the delicate scent of her perfume.

Sam was enjoying this. She felt light headed. The caress of his nose on her ear gave her butterflies in her stomach. The heat of his breath on her neck was mesmerizing.

She turned her head to face him. Their eyes met. They were hypnotized.

He leaned forward and their lips met. He kissed her passionately and she responded in the same. Their lips parted and soon their tongues were intertwined. It was pure ambrosia.


	5. i HELP

i HELP

Suddenly the lights came on fully and the elevator started moving again. Sam cam back to her senses, opened her eyes wide and pushed herself away from Freddie. 'You dork! Why did you do that for?' Freddie was in shock and appeared confused. 'You kissed me.'

He was immediately assaulted by the blonde. This was the last thing she wanted when she was trying to get over the dweeb. But it felt so good and he was so yummy. Damn it. Why did they have to kiss again? She continued pounding him with her fists. It's hard to love and hate someone so much at the same time. 'Don't tell Carly!' she ordered.

'Why?'

'Because she's gonna freak! And I'll make sure you disappear and mom doesn't find the body!'

Freddie looked at her and gulped.

_DING!_ The elevator door opened to reveal an anxious Carly. Sam threw one more punch at Freddie's shoulder for good measure while scowling at him before exiting the elevator.

'My gosh, are you okay?' screamed Carly as she hugged Sam.

'Yeah it was no biggie,' Sam said calmly with a blank face

'I'm good. A bit sore but good,' answered Freddie while rubbing his shoulder.

'Sam, why were you punching Freddie?'

'Because he's a dork and because he ate Spencer's decorations.'

'I did not.'

Spencer looked alarmed and rushed to the bags. He gasped as he saw the destruction that was inflicted. 'Frosty! Santa!' he wailed, 'Sam did you really have to eat them?'

'I told you Frednerd ate them,' Sam replied while burying her head in the Shay fridge looking for anything meat related.

'Sam,' Carly said in a questioning tone, 'Do you really want us to believe Freddie ate Frosty?'

'FROSTY!' Spencer cried from the living room while holding what was supposed to be Frosty's nose. Freddie was trying to console him.

'Go and apologize,' Carly ordered.

Sam rolled her eyes and started walking to the couch. 'I'm sorry Spencer for eating Frosty,' Sam mumbled.

'And Santa,' Carly added.

'And Santa. Happy Carls?'

'No. Now apologize to Freddie for blaming him for eating Frosty and Santa.'

Freddie looked at her rather smug while waiting for an apology. Sam, deciding that the nub was not going to get his way decided to change the topic. 'Hey Carls, do you know that Freddie doesn't have a date to the dance? He's waiting for YOU to ask him.' She looked at Freddie with a smirk. Freddie looked horrified.

Carly glanced over at Freddie. She opened her mouth to speak but Freddie beat her to it. 'I better go home and tell my mom I'm okay. Later guys.' He was out the door in an instant.

Sam turned to face Carly, smiling, feeling very content with herself for getting rid of Freddie.

'Why do you have to be mean to him?'

'Because it's my job. Duh!'

'Well it's not nice, besides I already asked him to the dance and he turned me down.'

'What did you just say?' asked Sam in disbelief.

'It's not nice how you treat-'

'No not that, the other part,' Sam cut in.

'Oh, uh, I asked Freddie to the dance and he turned me down.'

'Really?' said Sam trying to hide the bit of excitement that crept into her.

'Yeah I was surprised also.'

'Did he say why?'

'He said something about him hoping some girl that he likes asks him to the dance.' Carly seemed puzzled. 'I thought he liked me. Anyways, I just wanted him as a last resort.'

'Did he say who this girl was?' Sam asked hopefully.

'Nope. You know what? I bet it's that girl in his biology class. I think her name is Natasha. I've seen them talking quite a lot the past couple of weeks.'

'Oh, uh, um, okay,' Sam replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

'I hope she asks him, they'll make such a cute couple.' Carly couldn't help herself from giggling.

Sam started feeling empty inside. It felt worse than a punch to the gut. So the nub was over Carly and into someone else. 'Sucks to be me,' Sam thought. 'Hey Carls, can I crash by you tonight? The weather is pretty bad,' she said to her friend.

'No problem.'

….

The next morning Sam woke up before anyone. Wait. Sleep? What sleep? She could not get the fact that the dork liked someone else out of her mind. It was driving her crazy. 'I need ham,' she said to herself.

She went to the fridge but she realized that she ate the last of the ham last night. 'Great,' she grumbled as she decided to go to the convenience store across the road. She put on her heavy coat and set off.

She managed to reach the store without any harm avoiding the ice slick and the lousy kid that dared to throw a snowball at her. She glared at him and he ran away. With fat cakes and beef jerky on tow, she set back to the Shay apartment. She was on her third strip of cured meat when she heard a crash and a woman cry out in pain. She looked up. Mrs. Benson. Sam dropped her food and ran up to the psycho and kneeled next to her. The psycho was in pain.

'Are you alright Mrs. B.?'

'Samantha! I was-'

'Sam.'

'Sam, I was about to get in the car when I slipped! Ahh! My ankle hurts! Ahh! I think its broken! Get me some help!' She continued groaning.

Sam pulled out her phone and dialed 911. After giving them the necessary information she tried to call Freddie. No answer. Great, the dork was either still asleep or ignoring her. After making a mental note to kick his butt later she turned her attention to the crazy lady.

'Ambulance is on its way but I can't get Freddie. I'll run up and get him.'

'No. Don't leave me alone. You don't know what will happen.'

Sam looked at the older woman, bit her lip while contemplating on what to do then decided it was probably best to stay with her. The ground was freezing and she might soon get numb from just lying there. Numb! Sam looked at the ice next to her and got an idea. She grabed a handful and put it in Mrs. Benson's ankle.

'OWWW!'

'Don't worry Mrs. B., the pain will ease soon.' Sam then positioned herself by the psycho's head, put it in her lap and gently stroked her forehead comforting her. By the time Mrs. Benson started to settle down, the ambulance arrived. Sam waited for them to load Freddie's mom then ran up to his apartment.

'Freddie!' she screamed while pounding relentlessly on the door. 'Freddie! Open the stupid door!'

No answer.

She picked the lock and ran to his room. 'Freddie!' she yelled.

Freddie woke up startled and was confused as to why Sam was in his room screaming his name. 'Uh? Wha? How?...'

She held his face, looked him in the eyes and said, 'your mom is in the hospital.'


	6. iM CAUGHT OFF GUARD

iM CAUGHT OFF GUARD

'Sam, please come to the dance. Pleeeeese!'

'Sorry, Carls, I ain't going to some stupid dance. Go dance it up with Matt.'

'Pleeeeese.'

'No. Besides I don't have a dress, the dance is today and I don't have a date.'

'That's because you didn't ask anyone.'

'Well there are only stupid boys available. Not worth the effort.'

'Ask Freddie.'

'I'm not asking that nub, besides isn't his mom still in the hospital?'

'Nah. She came back yesterday. Well while you decide what you're doing I'm going to shower and get ready.' Carly turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

Sam moved from the giant robot and threw herself down on the Shay sofa. She switched on the television and after realizing that nothing worthwhile was on, switched it off. The blonde went to the kitchen and on opening the fridge felt her phone vibrate with the ID showing _'NUB'. _She opened the phone and read the text.

_Getting ready for the dance?_

_**Not goin u? **_(she replied)

_Nah. Staying home with mom. She still needs help getting around._

_**Mommas boy**_

_Shut up. Want to come over and hang?_

_**Please dork I dont plan on spendin my nite with the psycho**_

_Please_

_**No**_

_I have food_

_**Last time I checked nub I dont fancy tofu burgers**_

_I have ribs_

_**Fine whatever**_

_See you in 5?_

_**Probably**_

_I'll take that as a yes_

_**Fine yes**_

'Carls! I'll be at Frednub's if you need me!' Sam shouted up the stairs at her friend.

'Okay. Tell him hi,' the brunette replied, but the blonde was out the door with one thing on her mind… RIBS!

…

Freddie heard the knocking at the door and went to answer. He grinned to himself knowing that Sam Puckett is a sucker for ribs. Freddie opened the door. 'Come on in, Puckett.'

Sam entered. Without acknowledging hie welcome asked, 'Where the ribs?'

'Well hello to you to,' Freddie said sarcarstically.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah… where them ribs at?'

'They're just finishing up in the oven. They'll be ready in 10 minutes.'

'Freddie! Is that Sam?' The teenagers turned to the sound of Mrs. Benson voice calling from her bedroom.

'Yeah, mom.'

'Bring her. I want to see her.'

'Okay.'

Freddie looked at Sam who looked back at him before proceeding to the front door. 'See ya nubface! I'm outta here!'

'Wait.' Freddie grabbed her arm, but before she could punish him for violating her personal space, he said, 'All she wants to do is to tell you thanks, then we can have the ribs.'

At the mention of the ribs, Sam reconsidered thinking that 2 minutes with the nutjob that Freddie calls a mother is worth a stomach full of delicious moist meat. 'Fine,' she grumbled as Freddie directed her to the bedroom.

Sam looked around at the almost hospital like décor and saw Mrs. Benson lying in her bed. 'Sam, come sit next to me,' she said while patting a spot next to her.

Sam approached the older woman cautiously and sat.

'I just wanted to tell you thanks for helping me and comforting me when I had my accident.'

'No problem, Mrs. Benson, I was just…'

'Sam, what you did for me was the last thing I ever expected from you. You always have the tough attitude and always put up a brave front, but that day I saw your true colors. I saw the true you. The you that lives inside here.' Mrs. Benson pointed to Sam's heart. She then placed her hand on Sam's cheek. 'Once you tear down these walls you have put around you, you are a beautiful person on both the inside and out. I now know what my Fredward sees in you and I am glad that you are his friend. Don't ever be afraid to show your true colors.'

Sam sat staring at the woman she called a psycho with her mouth open and speechless. She did not expect any of this. She felt a tear forming at her eye. No adult, even her mom, ever spoke to her this way.

'Now you and Fredward go and eat, I'm just going lay here and rest.' The older Benson closed her eyes to sleep.

Sam wiped her tears away before turning to face Freddie who was standing at the door looking at the proceedings. He was also was in shock to hear the words out of his mother's mouth. She walked towards him.

'Let's go eat,' Freddie whispered as he closed the bedroom door.


	7. i GET DANCY

i GET DANCY

'You cook a mean rib, Benson.'

'Thanks, Puckett.' Freddie replied. 'Anything for you my love,' he thought.

'Now I know where to hit up next time I'm hungry.'

'This might be a one-off thing. Besides I didn't cook it. Ordered it and reheated. I told mom that I was thinking of asking you over and she said order whatever you'll eat.'

'What would you have done if I was planning to go to the dance? Wait, how did you know I wasn't going?' Sam was confused. The dork had actually planned for her to come over.

'Carly.'

'That girl really can't keep things to herself. So, Fredhead, what you wanna do now that you are out of pork products?'

'_Cuttlefish_? I got the new album…'

'Wait a minute. You got the new _Cuttlefish_ album? We have to listen to it, like right now!' Sam said gleefully, barely able to contain her excitement. Freddie was a bit surprised to see her jumping up and down, with her hands clasped together making weird girl-like squeals.

'Control yourself, Sam. Just grab a seat on the sofa. I'll put it on.' Freddie grabbed the remote for the CD player. Soon the room was filled with music.

'You just earned yourself some bonus marks in my book, Benson. Listen to the CD now because when I leave, it leaves with me.'

'I'll let you BORROW it.'

'We'll see,' she sang in a very sweet voice with a twinkle in her eye.

They sat and listened to music while chatting. They found it very easy to open up to each other. When the _Cuttlefish_ CD was done, Freddie threw a mixture that included to Sam's surprise _Oppenheimer_ and _Superchunk_.

'Wow, dork. Impressive tunes.'

'Uh, thanks,' he replied with a puzzled look.

Sam, noticing his expression asked, 'What?'

'Well it's not too often that you compliment me.'

'Yeah, well don't get accustomed to it dweeb,' she replied with a smirk. 'Wonder how the dance is going…'

'Hey, how come you didn't do to the dance?'

'There was no one worthy of asking.' Sam paused for a while before confronting Freddie, 'How come you didn't go with Natasha?'

'Natasha? From my bio class? Why would you think she asked me? Besides my mom broke her ankle so…' He looked at her with his eyebrows up as if saying _that's why I'm home._

'Oh… well Carly said…'

'Carly said what?' Freddie asked, cutting her short.

'She said that she saw you guys talking a lot recently so I figured…'

'That she asked me out?' he completed.

'Uh… yeah,' she mumbled.

'Uh… she was my partner for my biology project. Nothing more.' Sam tried to hide the relief on her face, but she didn't do a good job. Freddie noticed. 'Were you jealous?' he asked while looking intently at her.

'NO! Get your head out of the clouds you dork. What have you been smoking?' She did a very poor job of hiding her blush. Sam started to panic. She couldn't let Freddie her true feeling or he'll never let her hear the end of it.

'Yes you were! Admit it!' Freddie exclaimed, trying to force her to admit the truth. He was met with a punch to the leg. Followed by another. 'OWWW! Stop punching me!'

'Watch what you say Fredwierd or else!' But she turned even redder.

Freddie seeing this and not wanting to risk loss of life or limb decided to take a different approach. Stopped looking at her and looked at the ground. 'You know this Girls Choice Dance reminds me of a similar dance a couple years ago…'

'Oh-oh,' Sam thought to herself.

'Both Carly and I had disastrous dates at the Groovie Smoothie. I don't know if she told you but, after we got rid of our dates. I ended up dancing with Carly.'

'Cool Frednub, you got to dance with the love of your life,' Sam spat out trying to hide her feelings of sadness, anger and regret of that faithful night.

Freddie drew courage from sensing Sam's jealousy. 'Well so you my think, but Carly is not the love of my life…'

Sam's heart started to race. Her breathing intensified and her palms were sweaty.

'Dancing with her was totally weird,' Freddie continued. 'But there was someone else present who I was dying to dance with both then and now. I don't think she knows I saw her.'

Sam was speechless. Frozen on every word that left Freddie's lips. Those warm luscious lips that she longed to taste again.

'This someone entered the Groovie Smoothie, saw me and Carly dancing and left…'

Sam's mind was racing thinking 'Oh crap! He saw me! He knows I saw them! Crap! Crap! Crap! DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING!' She opened her mouth to talk but Freddie put his finger to her lips and stopped her.

'Let me finish.' Freddie's confidence was soaring. He was going for broke now. 'This someone was and is still the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon. She is the bane of my existence, the source of all my pain and happiness, both physical and emotional. I cannot go through the day without thinking about her.' Freddie stood up and held out his hand. 'And I was hoping that she has one dance with me before she murders me for revealing my true feelings towards her.'

Sam was in utter shock. She could not think. Freddie just admitted to having feelings for her. Normally she would pound until he shed blood but all she could do was hold his hand, stand and face him, looking deep into the chocolate brown eyes.

Freddie took the remote for the CD player and changed the song. It was a slow one. He took Sam's hands and put them around his neck, then put his on her waist. They started to move as one. Then the chorus of the song started,

_What would happen if we kissed,_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips_

_Would you run away, Would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you_

_Mouth to mouth_

_Lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

Freddie gazed into her sapphire blue eyes. He was taken into another world. Sam was lost staring into his. They leaned into each other.

When their lips met Sam was filled with warmth that she never knew existed. Her heart was racing more than ever. She pushed harder unto Freddie's lips and he responded in turn. Their tongues playing with each other, mixing, becoming one.

Sam let herself get lost in the moment. Almost. Suddenly she pushed Freddie away. 'I can't do this. We are mortal enemies. This will never work out,' she cried while tears flowed freely down her face. 'I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better. Since our first kiss I've tried to get over you but I can't. Please don't make it harder for me.' She looked at the floor and continued crying.

Freddie was totally baffled at the sudden turn of events until he picked up on something that she said. 'You were trying to get over me? You mean that you're into me?'

'I'm sorry Freddie for letting you reveal so much to me but we would never work out. I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough. I'm…'

'Would you stop saying that! I'm the one who is not good for you. Look at you Sam! You've had a difficult life. You could have ended up anywhere… jail… on the streets… or even dead. But you have made the best of your life. You have a guy who is madly in love with you and will do anything you ask in a heartbeat, you have a ton of friends that cherish you. You are on the verge of entering college! You have these things and I for one am not deserving of some one like you.'

Sam's tears stopped flowing and she looked at Freddie in shock. 'You're madly in love with me?'

'Yes. I love you. I'm hopelessly and madly in love with you,' Freddie replied with a smile. He took a step towards her as he spoke.

She stepped back, looked into his eyes and said. 'I… I… I… we aren't meant to be…' She turned and ran to the front door.

'SAMANTHA!'

Her hand froze on the door handle as she heard her name. She spun to face Freddie.

Freddie stood away a bit expecting a backlash for mentioning her proper name. She looked at him and then closed her eyes. 'Say my name again.'

Freddie looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. 'Samantha.'

'Again.'

'Samantha.'

She opened her eyes and smiled. She approached a very confused Freddie. 'I love you too, Freddicakes.' She flung her arms around his neck and they kissed.

It was now Freddie's turn to push her away. He was confused. 'What just happened? Why the sudden change?'

Sam looked into his eyes and smirked. 'When you said my name it reminded me how I felt the first time we kissed. It happens every time you say my name. If it were anyone else I would have flipped my lip and beat the hell out of them. But not you. You say my name and I melt. YOU have that power over me. I love it when you say my name and I don't want to hear it form anyone else. I love you Freddie Benson.'

'I love you too, Samantha Puckett.'


	8. i LOVE FRIED CHICKEN

i LOVE FRIED CHICKEN

'Hmmm, this is nice,' Sam purred contently, leaning her head on Freddie's chest while they sat on the Benson sofa.

Freddie, who had his arm on her waist, pulled her closer before placing a kiss on her forehead. 'Yes it is. I've been waiting a long time for this.'

'Really!' Sam exclaimed, turning to face him. 'How long?'

'Before our first kiss.'

Sam pulled away from him and started pounding his arm. 'What took you so long?'

Freddie put up his hands in a poor attempt at defending himself. 'I wasn't sure how you felt about me! I was afraid that if I told you, I would be dead. I thought it better to keep it a secret than to be rejected by the love of my life.'

Sam stopped her assault and nestled back into her comfy spot on Freddie's chest. 'So… got any more secrets, Freddork.'

'You still going to call me nicknames?'

'You bet ya!'

'I wouldn't have it any other way. It'll be too weird.'

'Yeah it will. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION! Do you have any other secrets?'

Freddie took a deep breath and sighed. 'I used to wear glasses.'

'Really. You really are a nerd!' Sam giggled.

Freddie rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well I don't anymore. Had Lasik surgery last year. That's when I told you guys I was going to a Hand Sanitizer Expo with my mom.' He looked at the blonde who was now rolling with laughter. 'What about you? Any secrets?'

'I play the guitar,' Sam mumbled.

'Hey that's cool! Why didn't you ever tell us?'

'Because I like to keep some stuff private.'

'Well I'm glad I know now. You think you can play for me sometime?'

'Fat chance nub. Momma plays for nobody.'

'But I'm your boyfriend!'

'No you're not!' Sam said looking at Freddie in the eye. He started feel hurt. What did she mean that he is not her boyfriend? Sam saw the sadness creeping to his face when she said, 'You idiot! I'm not officially your girlfriend until you ask me! SO ASK ME!'

Freddie started to smile then thought of something that would really catch her off guard. He stood and faced her. While keeping his eyes locked with hers', he knelt before her and took her hand. 'Samantha Puckett. You are the love of my life, the girl of my dreams and the joy in my soul. I would love to have you as my girlfriend.'

Sam sat in shock at Freddie's 'proposal'. All she could say was, 'What, no ring Fredlumps?' She wore that famous mischievous smile on her face.

Freddie snickered, got up and went to his room. He returned and resumed his position in of her. He pulled out a ring form his pocket, 'This is my school ring. Please take it and keep it as a symbol of my love for you. Will you be my girlfriend?' Sam's mouth dropped. She really was not expecting a ring.

'Of course you dork,' she answered, when she finally came to her senses. She took the ring and put it on her thumb (it was the only place it could fit) then said, 'now come here and give momma some lovin'.'

After separating from their first official kiss as a couple, Sam spoke up, 'Um… thanks for everything in the past. All the smoothies, packs of ham, keeping me warm in the elevator, sending Missy to sea, just being-'

Freddie cut her off. 'You know about Missy? How?'

'Well Carly told me when… oh sweet mother of chiz! What are we going to tell Carly? She's going to kill us if we don't tell her and she will do the same if we do! What if she rejects us? I can't lose Carly as a friend and I'm definitely not giving you up. I waited too long for this. What are we going to do?'

Freddie smiled. It was rare to see the self confident demon so unsure of herself. It reminded him that she too is human. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head to face his. Looking deep into her eyes he reassured her, 'I am going nowhere and I am not going to let you go. If you want we could keep it a secret, feel her out then tell her. I think it'll be some fun to be sneaky, risking being caught, stealing kisses and sending secret notes.'

'You have a devious mind, Benson. I see that I taught you well.'

'Well I did learn from the best. I love you Sam.'

'I love you too, Fried Chicken,' Sam replied with a giggle.

Freddie looked at her confused. 'Fried Chicken?'

'Yeah. That's my super secret nickname for you.' Freddie continued to look at her confused, so she continued, 'Well I was lying in bed thinking about you one night, trying to come up with nicknames to throw at you. I came up with Fredwina, Freddicakes, Fredmuffin, Fredilicious when I came up with Fredikins. That when I realized that it kinda sounds like fried chicken if you say it really fast. Since I was already saying that momma love fried chicken, I would be able to tell you how I felt without anyone knowing any better. It was how I was able to hide my feelings for so long. It's how I got to vent. So there you have it. Fried Chicken!'

Freddie hung his head and chuckled. She really knows how to make a point. Just then Sam's phone buzzed. Checking the ID, she saw it was a text from Carly. She read then spoke to her boyfriend, 'Carly just got home. Wants to know where I am.'

'I guess you better go across before she gets suspicious.'

'Yeah, I guess. I'll just tell her I fell asleep on your couch.'

'So I'll see you tomorrow.'

'You better dweeb if you know what's good for ya,' Sam replied with a punch to his arm, 'I can't wait to see what presents you got me!'

'Oh yeah! I forgot we're exchanging gifts tomorrow before you guys leave.' Freddie then appeared to be a bit disappointed. Her held her hands and started at her, 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.'

They shared a quick kiss before she went across the hall.


	9. i GET PRESENTS

i GET PRESENTS

'_I love you, Samantha Puckett.'_

'_I love you too, Fried Chicken.'_

'Sam! Sam! Wake up! Its like noon already!' shouted Carly, trying to pull the blankets of her blonde friend.

'Uh! Five more minutes,' Sam grumbled, trying desperately to return to her wonderful dream while making a failed attempt to regain control of her blanket.

'No. You've slept enough… Get up!'

'Fine!' Sam sat up. Her eyes still closed. She was having the most beautiful dream about herself and her sexy tech-boy. Why couldn't it be real? Why? Life is not fair. Was it a dream? It felt so real. She slowly opened her eyes to the world and something caught her eye. A ring on her thumb. The sight of it brought back a flood of memories of the previous night. Freddie loves her. She has a dork for a boyfriend. Life was perfect! She closed her eyes and dropped back in bed basking in the afternoon sun. 'Hey Carls. Isn't life amazing?'

Carly looked questioningly at her friend. 'You are in quite a mood. What has gotten into you?'

'Nothing.'

Carly continued looking at the blonde. She started to grow suspicious. 'What has gotten into you?'

'I said nothing,' Sam replied, growing a bit nervous.

'Okay, I know that you and Freddie hung out last night and chatted. What exactly did you talk about?' Carly asked, now staring at her friend.

'Fine! We talked about my love for Fried Chicken. In fact, I dreamt about Fried Chicken all night.' Sam knew she was telling her friend the truth… with a twist. She smiled to herself.

Carly rolled her eyes. 'I should have known. You are happiest when it comes to food. By the way, now that I think about it I remember you talking in your sleep saying that you love fried chicken.' They both chuckled.

'Yup, you know me Carls.' Sam looked at her friend leave the bedroom then whispered, 'if you only knew…'

Sam lounged around in bed for another five minutes or so until the smell of bacon drew her to the door and down the stairs.

After a hearty brunch (well she did wake up at 12), she called out to her friend, 'Carly! Spencer! I'm heading home! See you guys later!'

'Cool, later,' Carly replied. Spencer was too engrossed in his latest sculpture, a giant chicken made out of cheese and tortillas to even reply.

Sam pulled out her cell and texted her boyfriend.

_Im up_

**Cool chiz. I love you **

_Luv u 2. headin home now. c u later?_

**Smoothie first?**

_Sure. U know me 2 well_

**Meet you in 10**

_Cool_

…

Ten or so minutes later they were both seated in the Groovie Smoothie, Sam with her Blueberry Blitz and Freddie with a Cranberry Chill. They had the place to themselves. Apparently not much people like cold smoothies during the winter months… go figure!

'So, I told my mom about us.'

'What! I thought we were keeping it a secret!' Sam exclaimed angrily. Their first day together and he was already pissing her off.

Freddie became defensive. 'I know but she kinda heard us last night and she confronted me this morning and well…' Freddie looked down and appeared sad.

'What are you now telling me? Are you breaking up with me? You are, aren't you? After all that your mom said to me, she still doesn't like me. Why did I ever-' Freddie put his hand over her mouth. She stopped instantly, his touch was all she needed to lose all sense of being.

He smiled at her. 'No. Quite the opposite. She said that you can come over anytime you want.' Then Freddie looked puzzled, 'Then she told me to make sure I go to the store and get enough bacon for when ever you come over.' He then shaked his head in disbelief.

'Wow, Benson. That was totally weird.'

'Tell me about it. Anyways, at least we don't have to hide everywhere.'

'Pickle?' They both turned to face T-Bo who was holding a stick of pickles.

'NO!' they shouted in unison.

'Well you don't have to shout! And a Merry Christmas to you too!' T-Bo replied. He turned and walked away looking hurt.

Freddie got up after him and bought a couple of pickles after feeling guilty about snapping at the salesman.

'Why did you do that?' Sam asked.

'Felt bad for shouting at the guy.'

'I didn't.'

'Yeah, yeah. Well I got to do some running around for mom. I'll see you later, Babe?'

Sam blushed when he called her 'babe'. She looked around before giving his a quick peck on the lips. 'Later, Hon,' she replied with a smile. Freddie smiled at her before heading out.

…

Knock. Knock.

Carly opened the door and let in a bag-toting Freddie. 'Hey Carls, sorry I'm late.'

'No problem. Sam is already here. She's-' They turned to see a sleeping Sam on the sofa. '-asleep,' Carly continued.

Freddie sighed then got an idea. He smiled as he sneaked up to his sleeping beauty.

'What are you doing?' asked Carly.

'Shhh!'

He looked at Sam, bent over her so that his mouth was next to her ear and whispered, 'Saaam!' No response.

'Freddie I really think you should just leave her alone.'

He just glanced over at the brunette, smiled then looked at Sam. Suddenly he stuck his tongue in her ear!

In a flash Sam threw her arm around Freddie's neck and had him in a headlock. The amazing part was that she continued sleeping through all this. Freddie was struggling to break free, 'Sam! Sam! Let me go!' Carly rushed to assist him but the blonde was way too strong for her.

'Sam, let him go!' Carly shouted, but to no avail. She then rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a couple slices of ham from the fridge and passed it in front of Sam's nose. Her eyes opened, she dropped Freddie on the floor with a thud, grabbed the ham and swallowed.

'Never mess with momma while she sleeps,' Sam grumbled, then kicked Freddie in the butt. He was still in shock. He made a mental note of how not to wake Sam.

'PRESENTS TIME!' shouted Spencer as he flew in from no where. He saw Freddie on the floor and asked, 'Uh, what did I miss.'

'Freddie and Sam fighting again.'

'Is that it?' Spencer was not surprised. 'Anyhoo, present time!'

Freddie got up and sat on the chair both trying to avoid his girlfriend's wrath and so that the others wouldn't get suspicious of the two of them. 'Who's first?'

'Nubs first! Take it away!'

Freddie cast an irritated look at Sam, but he thought to himself, 'So far so good. I don't think anyone suspects a thing.'

'Fredman you might as well start,' chanted Spencer.

Freddie went into his bag and gave a small box to Carly then an envelope to Sam. Carly opened to see a pair of silver hoop earrings.

'Thanks Freddie. They're beautiful!' She went over to Freddie and kissed him on his cheek. Freddie saw Sam staring at him, turning red. He knew she was jealous. He smirked then spoke up, 'Hey Sam, open up your present!'

Sam continued wearing a scowl. In fact she never took her eyes off him while she opened her envelope. Sam looked down at the card. 'Coupon for an all you can eat buffet at Rib-o-rama,' she stated flatly. Wow, her boyfriend just got her a coupon while he gets another girl jewelry. He is so dead. She tried to hide her disappointment, 'Thanks Freddie. This is so cool! I can just imagine it…MEAT!' Well, she wasn't all disappointed.

Freddie looked at her. He could tell from her eyes that she didn't really like his present and that he was in for a beating later. He turned to Spencer and handed him a small paper bag with Groovie Smoothie written on it.

'Pickles?' Spencer was confused.

Sam spoke up, 'Yeah, we were getting smoothies earlier when T-Bo tried to sell us pickles on a stick. Fredwierd got guilty after we shouted at him and bought it.'

'I LOVE PICKLES!' Spencer exclaimed. Freddie smiled, apparently Spence was easy to please.

'Wait, you guys went to the Groovie Smoothie together and didn't tell me?' Carly asked.

'Oh-oh,' thought Freddie.

'Well I was on the way home when I saw the dork getting smoothies. I saw it as an opportunity to hit him up for one.' She was so good at lying. Did it without breaking a sweat.

'Oh,' Carly replied.

'Yeah,' Freddie agreed nervously. Good thing Carly bought it. He then took out a bag with a gold fish. 'Here Spence, this is your real present.'

'A fishy! I love him! I think I'll name him Flippy!'

'Freddie, what did I tell you about giving my brother small, live animals?'

'Not to do it because they die a slow horrible death,' he replied.

'Now Spencer give the fish back to Freddie so he can carry him back.'

'No I love Flippy! I'm gonna keep him!' He ran off to put the fish in the tank.

Carly shook her head then said, 'My turn!' She ran to the kitchen to get the presents while Spencer returned to the living room. She handed everyone a similarly wrapped present which they readily dug into. Everyone got Penny-Tees.

'Thanks, Carls,' said Sam. Hers said _Fried Chicken._ She glanced at Freddie and they both chuckled.

'Love my Tee, lil sis.' His showed _Beavcoon Lagoon._

Freddie looked at his _Geek Freak_ jersey, thinking that Sam will probably take it from him eventually. 'Same here, Carls.'

Carly turned to Sam, 'Your turn.'

She rolled her eyes and dragged herself to the robot where she had left the presents. She gave Carly the first gift. She tore it open to reveal a beautiful deep orange blouse. Carly squealed with excitement and hugged her friend.

'Here dork!' she shouted as she flung Freddie's present at him, hitting him on the head. It was safe to say that she was still a little pissed at him.

'Oww! Careful Sam!' he exclaimed as he opened his present. It was a _Galaxy Wars_ cover for his PearPod. Freddie smiled and looked at her. 'Thanks, Sam. This is a great gift.' She offered a death stare in return. Freddie gulped.

Sam then turned to Spencer. She gave him a fairly large box. He jumped up and down like a little kid excited at the size of his present. He opened it to see something resembling a space suit. 'Um, what is it?' he asked.

'It's a fire retardant suit. I figure that the amount of time you set things on fire, it may come in handy.' Spencer look baffled at the gift then smiled.

'This is so cool! I love my space suit looking thingy! How did you get it"

'Don't ask, don't tell.'

'Uh Sam, why does it say property of US Army on the back?' Freddie asked.

'Dude! I said don't ask, don't tell!'

Freddie shook his head knowing not to pursue the matter anymore. 'So Spencer, what did you get us?'

Spencer had the helmet on for his suit. 'I'll be back.' He rushed to his room and returned with an envelope. He handed it to Carly.

'Whoa! Its three tickets to the up coming MMA fight!'

Sam's face light up. She grabbed the tickets from her friend's hand and read them. "These are primo seats! Thanks Spence!'

'Yeah thanks man!' added Freddie. He then decided to have some fun with Sam. 'Hey Sam, that's a nice ring you got there. Looks like a guy's ring. Where did you get it?' She opened her eyes in surprise then scowled at him. It was official. He'll be a dead man later

Carly jumped in, 'Yeah Sam. I noticed it earlier. Where did you get it?'

Freddie continued his taunting, 'Awww, does Sammy-whammy have a little boyfriend?'

'Shut up you dweeb! I found it okay!' Sam was thinking of all the pain she was going to inflict on her boyfriend.

Carly looked at her friend a bit skeptical then shrugged her shoulders. She knew better than to question her friend about newly acquired objects of uncertain origin. Sometimes it was better not to ask. 'I'm gonna go upstairs and put these away.' She looked at Spencer who was almost fully dressed in his gift. "Spencer! Go right now and put that thing away.'

He looked at his sister and knew not to question her when she spoke in that tone and took off to his room. When Carly had gone upstairs, Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

'What is your problem?'

Sam folded her arms and stared at him.

'I said, what is your problem?'

Still looking upset, she replied, 'Carly gets jewelry and all I get is a lousy coupon. Then you get all smug when she kisses you. Then you bring up the ring.'

Freddie smiled, 'I was having fun about the ring. Are you jealous about Carly?'

'No.' Freddie looked at her. He knew she was lying. She looked at him. She knew that he knew. 'Maybe.'

'Look, I want to give you your proper present when we're alone. Okay?'

'Really? Okay.' She looked up. 'Hey nub, you're standing under some mistletoe. I have to kiss ya.'

'Well if you insist.'

They leaned in and their lips met. They were taken to another world, absolutely lost, and oblivious to their surroundings.

'AHEM!'

They opened their eyes in shock and turned to see both Carly and Spencer looking at them. Carly was red and giving them her version of a death stare. Spencer was giggling like a little girl.

'EXPLAIN NOW!'

All Freddie could do was point up and say, 'Mistletoe.'

'Uh, Freddo, buddy, that ain't mistletoe. That's holly,' Spencer corrected him.

Sam, in an instant pounded Freddie's arm, threw him on his back, flipped him over and was attempting to bend his leg backwards to touch his head. 'You're dead Benson! You told me it was mistletoe!'

'I did not, you told me. OWWW!'

Carly and Spencer rushed to his aid. They managed to pull them apart. Freddie started to run to the front door.

'Come back here and die like a dork!'

'Stay away from me demon!' he replied as he ran out the door.

…

Sam lay in bed next to her friend. She heard the buzz of her phone vibrating. She looked at her bed mate. She was still asleep. She read the text.

_Fire escape. 5 min_

**Ok**

She sneaked out of bed and the Shay apartment. When she reached the fire escape, Freddie was there.

'Come on out.' He held her hand and helped her through the window. They hugged. Everything was right in the world again now that she was in the arms of her true love. He looked into her sapphire blue eyes and whispered, 'I missed you. Sorry for earlier.'

'Its okay you nub. I missed you too. I know we have to keep up appearances.'

'Well to tell you the truth I do enjoy getting beat up by you every so often. The physical contact eases the pain of being away from you.'

'Well I guess I'll have to beat on you a bit more,' she smirked.

'I look forward to it,' he replied with the same expression.

'Now where is my present?'

Freddie chuckled. 'Straight to the point.' He turned to the step, picked up a neatly wrapped box and gave it to her. 'Merry Christmas. Just something to remind you of me when you're in Canada.'

Sam was grinning ear to ear as she opened her special present. What she saw took her breath away and blew her mind. It was the most beautiful pair of ice skates she had ever seen. It was red and blue with purple laces. 'Oh Freddie, I love them!'

He smiled at her. 'Wait till you see this.' He pulled out a skate and showed her something monogrammed in gold thread. _Princess Puckett._

'They're perfect.' A tear rolled down her cheek.

He kissed her on her lips. 'I remember what you told me about yourself when you ice skate. I'll miss you when you're in Canada. I love you, Princess Puckett.'

'I miss you too. And these skates will make me miss you more.'

'Leave them by my place so the others don't see. That way I'll get to see you before you leave on your trip tomorrow.'

'Okay. Merry Christmas Freddie.'

'Merry Christmas, Samantha.'


	10. i AM ACCEPTED

i AM ACCEPTED

Freddie was miserable. It was the worst Christmas ever. Sam was gone and, well, Carly too, and he was alone. His days were filled with video games, replying to email from fans and feeding Spencer's fish Flippy. Of course there were the numerous texts and phone calls between himself and his girlfriend, but he missed her. Sam was his girlfriend. He still had to pinch himself to believe this. She actually loved him back. If she were only here, life would be perfect.

His mom, however, was acting strange. She was now more mobile with crutches but still dependant on Freddie to drive her about. She had changed since the accident, more so when he told her that Sam and he were dating. She was acting… dare he say it? Normal. In all his life, his mom and normal don't mix. For Christmas, she actually cooked a turkey. Yesterday, she purchased a pair of scissors. They never had scissors in the house. In fact, for the two weeks that Sam was now away, he hasn't had a tick bath. He definitely was not complaining. So Freddie was both miserable and utterly confused.

He lay in bed thinking of his better half. He couldn't wait for her to come home tomorrow. He'll finally be reunited with his beloved, and to make things even better, Carly would not be back till the following day. One full day of not hiding. Tomorrow was going to be perfect. He slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling, dreaming of the blonde-headed demon.

He heard his cell ring. Text from Sam. With groggy eyes he read.

_Wake up_

**How did you know I was sleeping**

_Look at your desk dork_

Confused, he turned to look at his desk. He saw the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Sam sitting on his chair with a mischievous smile. Her sheer presence was enough to jolt him awake.

'Sam! What are you doing here?' He looked at his clock. 'Its almost 3 in the morning! You were supposed to come back tomorrow!'

Sam wiped the smile off her face. 'Well if you want me to come back tomorrow…' She rose and started to walk to the door.

'No Sam I mean-'

She turned quickly, ran and jumped on him, laughing hysterically while doing so. She completely knocked the wind out of him as she landed. She rose and straddled him. 'You are such a dork! I missed you!'

Freddie opened his mouth to respond but was met with cherry flavored lips. The kiss lasted an eternity. They had been away from each other for too long.

'When did you reach back?' Freddie asked when they eventually pulled apart.

'About midnight.' She continued to sit on his abdomen, but started to rub his chest playfully.

'And you now came here? What took you so long? And I thought you were coming tomorrow!'

'Fredderly, Fredderly, Fredderly. When will you learn? I lied about my arrival to surprise you, besides I had to wait for Melanie to drop asleep before I could sneak out.'

'Oh. Well I love you my little liar.'

'I love you too my little geek freak.' She pressed her lips again in his. He responded by slipping his tongue unto hers. Freddie rolled so that she was now lying next to him. They broke the kiss and she laid her head on his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart felt him kiss her head. She fell asleep in his bed, gently rocked by the rise and fall of his chest.

Life was perfect.

…

Freddie woke up. His bed was empty. Sam was gone. What time did she awake? Why didn't she wake me? Feeling a little depressed he slowly rose, washed his face and headed to the kitchen. He heard two familiar voices.

'So Mrs. B., do you have any more baby pictures of Freddie?'

'Sure. I have tons! I have a few where you can see his cute little bum and a couple where I put him in a dress.' They both started laughing.

Freddie's eyes opened wide. Oh chiz! That was Sam's voice, and his mother was showing her his baby pictures. Freddie wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He had to put and end to this. He ran into the living room.

'Hey! What are you guys doing?'

'Looking at some of your baby pictures. Cute butt Benson!' Sam giggled.

Freddie turned red with embarrassment. Trying to change the topic off him he appealed to Sam's weakness, 'Hey Sam, I'm a bit hungry. Want some bacon?'

'Do you even have to ask?'

Freddie led her to the kitchen and eventually started frying the bacon. Freddie whispered to her, 'What happened this morning? I woke up and you weren't there.'

'Don't worry Fredlumps, I woke up to use your washroom and I heard you mom was up so I snuck out, knocked on the door and she answered. She doesn't suspect a thing.'

'Uh… cool.'

'Cool? That's all you can say? I just saved you from your mom catching you in bed with a girl and that is all you can say? Well I hope-' Freddie cut her off with a well timed kiss.

'I think the bacon is burning.' They turned to see the older Benson looking at them. The bacon really was burning. Freddie rushed to get it off the stove top.

'M-mom! We… we were just cooking.'

'Sure, Fredward. Just don't burn down the kitchen.' She had an all-knowing smile as she left the teenagers to their privacy.

Sam was speechless the entire time. She was surprised at the attitude of the older woman. 'Dude, your mom is acting really strange. I was totally expecting for her to freak when she saw us kissing.'

'Yeah me too. I'll go talk to her,' Freddie replied with a puzzled look on his face.

'You do that. I'm outta here. We're going to drop Melanie off at the airport. Movies later?'

'Sure babe. Love you.'

'Love you too dork.' Sam replied. She grabbed a handful of bacon and was out the door in a flash.

Freddie walked to the living room and found his mother.

'Mom! Is everything okay?'

She looked at her son, 'Yes, why do you ask?'

'Ever since you broke your ankle, you've been acting…'

'Weird?' She chuckled.

'No, no… different.'

'Well I feel different. There is something about that girl. I always thought she was a bad influence on you. But ever since the accident, the way she spoke to me, I knew she was someone special. Plus, I've even noticed how happy you are when she's around and how sad you are when she's not. I will tell you this Fredward, I like her. Don't let her go. You fight for her and you keep her.'

Freddie kept staring off into the distance as his mother's words sunk in. He got up and kissed his mother on the cheek.

'Thanks mom.' He walked to his room to get ready for his day with Sam.


	11. i FIGHT

i FIGHT

'You've got to come with me to the party tonight!'

'But Carly I don't want to go so you can meet some stupid guy.'

'Rick is not stupid. He's sweet. Plus it's gonna be an AWESOME party. His cousin has the house to himself tonight. There'll be drinks and ribs.'

'Ribs? Did you say ribs?'

Carly smiled. She knew she just said the magic words. Her blonde friend was in. 'Plus there'll be a lot of single guys there… I want to introduce you to meet someone.'

'Whatever Shay. Tell me about those ribs!'

…

'You said what? I thought we were going to spend the night with each other and ring in the New Year?'

'But she said that there'll be ribs. Plus I can't cancel on her. She'll want to know why and ask a whole lot of questions.'

Freddie was fuming. He had made plans for tonight. A couple of lawn chairs, a certain fire escape, a large blanket and a bucket of meatballs. It was supposed to be a nice quiet moment with his girlfriend. But now his plans flew out the window just because Samantha Puckett thinks with her stomach.

'Typical you. Stomach first everything else after!'

'I didn't know what else to say. She backed me in a corner. She knows my weakness. Hmm… I wonder what type of ribs they'll be having…' she replied trying to lighten up the mood.

'WILL YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT THE BLOODY RIBS!' Freddie blew his top. He didn't know you can love and hate someone so much. He took a deep breath and looked at Sam. Her eyes were starting to tear. In a calmer tone he continued, 'I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. Carly asked me to go to the party and I turned her down… I guess I was hoping you would have done the same.' He wiped the tear away with his thumb. 'She really does know you well. I guess I can go to the party also.'

'Uhh Freddie, I'm not too sure you're invited,' Sam mumbled nervously, fearing that her boyfriend would go berserk again.

He did. 'What? Why?'

'Well you did tell Carly that you had plans, and well I told her I didn't have plans, that's why she invited me and she kinda set me _umph a daumt_.' She mumbled the last part.

'What? I didn't understand the last part.'

Sam rolled her eyes then closed them tightly while bracing for a scream, 'She set me on a date.'

Freddie turned red and looked away. He couldn't look at her. He growled in a hush tone, 'You are blowing me off to go to a party that I'm not invited to and you have a date?'

Sam started sobbing. 'Freddie I-'

'You know what, just go. I don't want to see you right now,' he stated in a monotone voice.

'Fred-'

'LEAVE!'

Sam ran out of Freddie's bedroom crying. She couldn't go to Carly's because she can't deal with the million and one questions about her crying and telling her the truth about her and Freddie. She made a promise to the boy she still loves and intended to keep it. She had to get away and think things through. Even thought it was a last resort, there was no place like home. She ran there hoping her that her mother was still passed out.

She lay on her bed thinking of what had just happened. Why didn't he realize it wasn't her fault? She was trapped by Carly into going to this party. Stupid party. If she just told Carly the truth all will be forgiven. But she promised Freddie. She picked up the phone to call him to apologize and ask permission to tell Carly. She typed his number and her thumb lingered on the _send_ button. This is not her fault. It is Carly's. She decided that if Freddie had to act like an idiot, she was not going to call and apologize. He is a smart boy, he'll figure it out eventually.

'Well I'm not going to stay home tonight by myself!' she said to herself. She got off the bed to get ready. She had an hour before she had to pick up Carly and head to the party.

…

Meanwhile, Freddie was in his room trying not to think of what happened but the events kept replaying in his mind. Why Sam? Why? Carly and her stupid plans. Freddie thought that maybe he should call Carly and tell her the truth. No that's not the answer. He promised Sam and if he broke his promise she will break his arm. He looked at his phone hoping to see Sam's ID on the screen. Nothing. He had to get to that party, confront her and demand an apology. How was he going to get in? He made a few calls, eventually he got in touch with Wendy.

'Hey Freddie, what can I do for you?'

'You going to Rick's cousin party?'

'Yup. Why? Aren't you?'

'Well I was hoping to go but I wasn't invited. Think I can tag along with you?'

'Umm… sure! I'll tell them you're my date. Pick me up in half hour.' She hung up before he could respond.

'Sam's gonna kill me.' He got up to get ready.

…

Sam was into her second beer. Alcohol, the best social drug ever invented. Hats of to the guy who invented beer.

She was in no mood to party and decided to just drown her sorrows. Carly had introduced her to some guy and left, but he was a dud. She managed to ditch him and hide in the den mere seconds after Carly left. He wasn't Freddie. Oh how she wanted him so bad, but the boy just drives her nuts! Why couldn't he just understand what happened? She slouched even further in the sofa she was sitting in and took another gulp of her beer.

'There you are! I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?'

'Hey Carls. Just drinking … and thinking… and drinking.'

'What's wrong?' Carly sat next to her.

'Boys are stupid.'

'Who? Jack? He's nice.'

'Whatever. But I'm not talking about Jack.'

'Who then?'

'No one.'

'Liar.'

'Just drop it Carls!'

'Who is it? Tell me please?' Carly asked. She tilted her head, put on her puppy dog eyes and pouted. 'Please?'

'Fine! I had a fight with Freddie this evening and-'

'Freddie?' Carly questioned, 'I just saw him arrive with a date.'

Sam sat up in her seat. 'WHAT?'

'Yeah, he came with Wendy.'

'Why that little son of a…' Sam shouted as she got up and stomped off looking for her soon to be dead boyfriend.

'Oh oh. This can't be good,' Carly thought as she ran after her friend.

Sam pushed through the crowd and managed to spot him at the far side of the living room. He was looking around the room but he hadn't seen her. Next to him stood Wendy. Sam's blood started to boil. She was about to march over when she felt a pull on her arm. She turned to see it was Jack holding her.

…

Freddie had managed to enter the party when Wendy told their host that he was her date. Just his luck that Carly was there and over heard the introduction. He was about ask about the location of Sam before Carly was pulled away by her date. He continued walking with Wendy, scanning the mansion for any sign of Sam. They eventually reached the living room. It was crowded. He looked around until he finally saw her facing some guy who was holding her arm.

…

'Hey Sam. Where did you disappear to?' Jack asked.

'Uh… I just had to use the washroom,' she managed to lie. She looked at her arm. Remembering that she was in public, she decided to ask nicely, 'Please let go of my arm.'

'Nah. If I let you go you'll disappear again.'

'Let me go or I'll break your arm,' she growled.

'A little thing like you? Nah,' Jack chuckled confidently.

Sam was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice. 'I believe the lady asked you to let her go.' She turned to see Freddie staring at Jack intently in the eye. Freddie's jaw was clenched and he held a fist at either side. But there was something about his eyes. They burned of pure rage. They were even darker that when he got angry with her. She had never seen this part of him. Her heart started pounding.

'Who are you little runt? Me and her are going to have some fun.' Jack had a couple inches and pounds on Freddie.

'She is my… friend. I said let her go.' A crowd had gathered around them.

Jack let Sam go and put all his attention to Freddie and started walking towards him. 'No one tells me what to do. Run along and bind another bimbo to play-'

Jack was unable to complete his statement. He was on the floor out cold. Everyone looked at Jack then at the guy who had just knocked him out. All those years of battling with Sam had actually paid off. He was nimble and had developed a good fighting technique.

Freddie looked at Sam who was speechless. Her mouth hung open in shock at what had just happened. He approached her staring deeply into her eyes. She took a step back when he got closer. When they were inches apart, he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, 'I just came to say that I'm sorry, Samantha'

He straightened and turned away leaving a still speechless Sam to ponder the night's events.

…

Freddie laid in bed thinking about what had happened earlier. He had managed to see Wendy on his way out and thanked her for getting him into the party. His knuckles were still throbbing for the right hook he gave that creep, but the icepack was helping. He was hoping he had not lost his Sam.

'I love you Puckett,' he whispered to himself.

His phone vibrated. Text from Sam

_Fire escape in 5min nub_

Freddie smiled. There was still hope.

He approached their fire escape. He saw her sitting on the stair. When she saw him approaching she took up her guitar and started playing a familiar tune.

'She said that she doesn't play for anyone,' he thought, remembering their past conversation.

She then started to sing,

_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_Did I tell you it's not that bad_

_Sitting over here daydreaming_

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_

_This time I mean it_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

Tears rolled down her cheek as she sang. When she was done she looked at Freddie.

'I love you, dork. I'm so sorry for everything.'

'I'm sorry too. I love you so much.

Sam put her guitar down and wrapped herself in Freddie's arms. This is where she belonged. Here she was safe.

They heard the neighbors counting down '… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Their lips met and when they eventually parted, they looked at each other and said in unison, 'Happy New Year.'


	12. i SUSPECT

i SUSPECT

My friends have been acting weird.

There are many occasions that they go to the Groovie Smoothie and 'forgot' to tell me and try to make up by bringing me one. Then there was the time Freddie punched that guy out when he got touchy with Sam. I have even caught them sharing a few laughs when I enter the room unexpectedly. They make the effort to sit next to each other.

But then there are moments that they are the complete opposite. The fighting has been more intense. They say they hate each other more frequently. They disagree on everything. It looks like they are making an extra effort to hate each other in front of me, like they don't want me to know that they are getting along.

It's almost as if… Nah! That's impossible! They are complete opposites. They always fought and always will. They are sworn mortal enemies. Besides we made a promise to tell each other everything. No more secrets. Are they hiding something from me? Why would they lie? With their history it's probably one found out something embarrassing about the other and some sort of blackmail is going on. Yeah, that's it. Blackmail. It's the only explanation. Well the only other reason is if they really are… AHHH. I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF THEM LIKE THAT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. There is no way they can hide form me. I will find out.

…

I walk into school that morning. Valentine's Day! Hooray for me! I have no boyfriend! Today is gonna suck!

I open my locker. Will I have any secret notes waiting for me? No. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Today is gonna be a lonely day. Good thing I have two best friends to spend the day with, whether they want to or not.

Where are they? Right at that moment, as if on queue I get a text. I open my phone to see it's from Freddie.

_Will be late today. Dentist. Happy valentines._

Well at least I have one Valentine greeting. Score one for Carly. Yea!

With five minutes to the bell I see my best friend in the entire world. Oh-oh, she looks grumpy.

'Hey Sam! Happy Valentine's!'

She rolls her eyes at me. She really looks in the dumps. 'Hey yourself Shay. I hate Valentine's Day. It's for losers and all that lovey-dovey crap. I'm sick of it.'

'Well if you have a boyfriend then-'

She cut me off. 'Watch it Shay! The last guy you introduced me to was an idiot. Then the dork had to be all manly and stand up for me. Now he'll never let me hear the end of it. Speaking of the nub, where is he?'

'Dentist.'

Did she just say that Freddie is not letting her forget about the Old Years Night party? I knew it! There is no way they are getting along with each other. Freddie is blackmailing Sam to be nice to her. This is the type of thing I would expect Sam to do, not Freddie. Then again, he has been around her quite a bit. Some of her habits are rubbing off on him. I'll have to talk to him about this later.

'Well today shouldn't be too bad considering its dork free for a while.' She opened her locker. Her mouth was open while she stared at something. I looked inside to see a small golden box with a red bow standing in the middle of the locker. She reached in to get it. I see her hands shaking gently as she holds the gift and while she opens it. She tugs at the ribbon then lifts the lid, then pick up the contents.

It's a golden charm bracelet with a little ham, a drumstick, a hamburger and a guitar. Guitar? I watch as she puts it on. She is quiet but I see a smile creeping unto her face. She looks at it on her wrist. Admiring it. Loving it.

She notices me watching her. Her face goes sour and she shouts, 'I hate Valentine's!' then stomps off.

Sure you do. Liar.

…

Freddie eventually showed up in school. All three of us decided to walk to my apartment. They both walk unbearingly slow. I walk on ahead, trying to get them to hurry up. I look back at them to speak and I see that they quickly tried to move their hands away from the other's, hoping I did not see. Their faces look guilty as they stare blankly at me.

'Hurry up guys.' I run back towards them, get in the middle and pull them along. I stay in the middle the entire way home. Yup, I'm mean.

…

I dropped myself on the couch, making sure I sat in the middle. I put on the TV. Argh, no _Girly Cow_. Freddie who had sit next to me, grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. Sam's head was buried in my fridge. She turned around with her mouth full of ham, some cold pizza in one hand and a root beer in the other. She sat on my other side.

We sat in silence while Freddie still searched for something to watch.

'I'm bored,' Sam groaned.

'So what's the plan for Valentine's? You guys have anyone special in mind?'

'No,' they said together. They looked at each other. I saw Sam turn red. I looked at Freddie. He was twiddling his thumbs looking very uncomfortable.

'I just remembered I have to um… uh… take a tick bath.' He frowned at what he just said then ran out the front door.

Sam looked to be in a bit of shock at Freddie's behavior then turned to face the TV again.

'So Sam, who did you get the bracelet from?'

'What bracelet?'

'The one on your wrist!'

'I don't know.'

'Tell me!'

'I don't know. I think it's cool to get free random stuff. Don't you?'

'If I got something I would want to know where and who it came from.'

'Not me. Don't know, don't care.' She still stared blankly at the TV.

'Is it a boy from school?'

'Nope.'

'Is it a girl?'

'Nope.' She looked at me sternly.

'Do I know this person?'

'Nope.' She turned to face the TV again.

'Is it Freddie?'

'Nope.' She continued looking at the TV. Her cheeks were turning a bit red and there was a slight crack in her voice. Interesting. I better let her think I bought it.

'Is it Gibby?'

'Ewww! NO!'

'Tell me!'

'Nope.'

Damn this girl was hard to break. I put on my puppy dog look and pouted, 'Please.'

'Drop it Shay.' Damn. I definitely thought that would have worked.

'If you just tell-' I was cut off by Freddie coming back into the apartment. He had his hands behind his back.

'Sorry I lied to you guys earlier. I didn't have a tick bath… yet. But I had to get your gifts.' He approached me and gave me a single yellow rose.

'Awww. Thanks Freddie,' I replied as I rose and hugged him.

'You're welcome Carls. Happy Valentine's.'

'No problem.' He then turned to Sam. 'Happy Valentine's Sam.' She looked up from the TV with a look of disdain.

'Whatever nub.' She looked to what he had behind his back. 'What did you get me,' she demanded.

Freddie pulled out a bag of bacon and opened it. Sam's eyes lit up as she homed it on the meat, grabbed the bag out his had without so much as a _thank you_ and started to munch.

'Your welcome,' Freddie told her sarcastically before he sat on the couch.

We sat on the couch for a while, not looking at anything in particular while making random small talk. Suddenly we heard a knock at the front door. I got up to answer.

There was this delivery guy with a huge bouquet of red roses. My heart started to race. These were the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. I love them. I knew there was someone out there who loved me!

'Delivery for Puckett,' the guy stated. I was confused. These weren't for me?

'Don't you mean Shay?' I asked hopefully.

'Nope. Says here, Sam Puckett. She live here?' he looked at his clipboard then at me.

'Y-y-yes, S-Sam! You have a delivery.' I was confused and very jealous.

'What?' she asked.

'You have a delivery!' I replied, trying to hide my frustration.

Sam showed at the door. Upon seeing the flowers she turned red. She was totally surprised and could not hide her smile. She glanced over at Freddie. He smiled briefly at her and looked away. Sam and I walked back to the couch. It was obvious she was in shock. She didn't mutter a single word.

'So who's it from?' I asked.

She took the card out of the envelope and read it. She turned an even deeper shade of red. She glanced at Freddie then back at the flowers. Deep down I knew it was him.

'Who is it from?' I begged.

She gave me the card to read. Finally, I'll know the secret!

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I am at my happiest_

_When I get beat up by you_

_Love, Fried Chicken_

Fried Chicken? Who the hell is Fried Chicken? This definitely did not come from Freddie. He is absolutely miserable when she beats him.

I showed it to Freddie. He smirked as he read it. 'So the demon has a boyfriend! Ooo. The apocalypse is upon us. Run everyone we're gonna die!' he taunted her as he stood and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly he fell over almost crashing into the barstool. I saw Sam's foot sticking out.

'Sam!' I shouted.

'What? The nub practically asked for it,' she stated with no care in the world. She was still admiring her flowers.

Surprisingly Freddie didn't say a word. He just got up, grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat back next to me. I looked at him. He was deep in thought.

They are so hard to read! AHHH! One moment they get along with one another, moment they are each other's throats.

After about five minutes of thinking, Freddie sprung up saying, 'Well sorry ladies but I'm off. Mom is making dinner me since I have no Valentine to have dinner with.' The way he said it you knew he was lying. It was too obvious. He started to walk to the front door when Sam spoke up.

'Yeah, sorry Carls but I have to go and… uh… beat a hobo. See ya.'

That excuse was even worse that Freddie's. They are too obvious. I need to keep them here. They must tell me what is going on. I must hear it from their lips.

'IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY AND I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND!' I cried. I grabbed Sam's arm and sobbed into her sleeve. She sat next to me and started to comfort me.

'It's okay Carls. You'll find someone. But I have to go.' She got up and started towards the door. Freddie stood there looking as us.

'You guys can't leave me alone today of all days. What kind of friends are you.' When I am desperate, the _guilt card_ works best.

They reluctantly walked back to the couch and ended staying the entire evening with me. We ordered a pizza, watched a movie and still I got nothing. Freddie fell asleep on the couch, Sam and I went to my room.

I decided I tortured the both of them enough today, and decided not to pester Sam anymore. I went to the bathroom to change. When I came out she had just come off form sending a text.

'Bathroom's free,' I told her.

'Coming.'

When the door closed her phone rang. _Taylor Swift's You Belong To Me_ played. I glanced at the phone as it sat on my dresser. Text from _Nub_. I smiled to myself. Interesting choice of song for someone you hate. I jumped into my bed as Sam ran out the bathroom to get her phone. She read the text.

'Hey Carls, I have to go. My mom bought a new bikini. See you tomorrow?'

New bikini? Yeah right. 'Um, sure thing Sam. Tomorrow.'

She raced out the door. I got out of bed and quietly made it down the stairs hoping to catch something. The couch was empty and no one was around. They really couldn't wait to get away from me.

I chuckled to my self as I returned to my room. Crap! I forgot to brush my teeth. I went in and discovered Sam's ring. The same ring she found before Christmas. She must have taken it off while she was in here and forgot to put it back on. I took up the ring to put it away to give her back tomorrow. I looked at it. _Ridgeway High School Class of 2012._ Wait that's my year! I looked closer. It was inscribed. _F. Benson._

She has his ring! She has his ring! She has his ring since Christmas! That was almost 2 months ago!

'Those sneaky bastards.'


	13. i HAVE FUN

i HAVE FUN

The two teenage females were lounging on the Shay couch watching the _Girly Cow_ marathon. It was the first day of spring break and they had nothing to do.

'Hey Carls, I'm gonna get a soda. You want one?'

'Sure,' she replied. Neither of them took their eyes off the TV during their exchange.

'DORK!'

No reply.

'DORK!'

Still no reply.

'DORK! COME NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!'

There was the sudden sound of feet running down the stairs as the tech-producer came from the studio.

'Sam! Carly! What's wrong? Is everything okay?' Freddie asked breathlessly.

'Me and Carly want sodas.' She smirked.

'Really Sam? Really? That's the big emergency?' He was visibly irritated.

'Yup. Cause if you don't bring them I'll rip your arms off.'

Freddie looked at Carly. 'Her I expect this from, but not you too.'

Carly shrugged and gave half a smile. Sam, meanwhile. was growing impatient. 'Get us our sodas… and some chicken,' she ordered.

'What's the magic word?'

'NOW!'

Freddie looked down and shook his head. There was no wining this argument. He then smiled and went to the fridge, returning to the sofa with one Peppy Cola. He dumped himself between the girls, gently pushing them aside as he made room as he landed.

Carly glanced over to see Sam glaring at Freddie. She smiled to herself. It was on now.

'Where are our sodas and my chicken?'

'In the fridge,' Freddie replied smugly before taking a gulp from his own soda.

'Go get it.'

'I don't think so.'

'Get it or I'll break your legs.'

Freddie looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. 'Nah. You love me too much!'

Sam opened her eyes, surprised at the statement. Freddie chuckled and turned to face the TV. Sam narrowed her eyes as anger grew within her. She suddenly grabbed Freddie's soda and dumped half of it on the crotch of his pants.

Carly shrieked as Freddie cried out in anguish. 'What the heck did you do that for?'

'For not obeying me, dork.'

'Ahhh!' Freddie groaned as he went to the bathroom to clean up.

Carly looked at her stormy friend, 'Did you really have to do that?'

Sam smiled in victory. 'Momma plays to win.' She polished off Freddie's soda in one chug.

Carly decided to have some fun. 'So Sam, I notice you always call Freddie _Momma's boy_ and then refer to your self as _Momma._ Is there something I should know about?'

Sam glanced nervously across at the brunette, 'Uh… um… no. it's just a stupid coincidence.'

'Sam, you are my best friend. Do you have something to share with me?' Carly asked very sweetly. She was enjoying watching her friend squirm under pressure.

Freddie then rushed back to the living room still angry. He glared at Sam. She ignored him. He then turned his attention to Carly, relaxing his expression.

'What are our plans for tomorrow?'

'Well Spencer and I are heading to Yakima for a couple days by Grandpa. We leave tonight.'

'What!' Freddie exclaimed, 'You wouldn't be here for my birthday?'

'Oh crap! I forgot your birthday!' Carly turned to look at Freddie, her hand covering her open mouth as she looked in shock.

'I can't believe this.'

'Well Grandpa said I could invite you guys with us. We can go camping or fishing or something. You wanna go? It'll be a cool birthday trip!'

'My mom wouldn't let me.'

Sam looked at Freddie and was about to insult him by calling him a _momma's boy _when she remembered what Carly had said earlier. 'Loser. Anyways I can't go too Carls, my mom and I are driving to visit the _Big Barbeque Cook-off_ in Portland. Its gonna be yummy!' Sam exclaimed, drooling and licking her lips.

'Wait, you wouldn't be here too? You know what, fine, you both go! I spent Christmas by myself, I'll spend my birthday by myself.' Carly could have sworn she saw a tear at his eye before he walked out, slamming the front door.

She looked at Sam, 'I think we really hurt his feelings.'

Sam kept her eyes on the TV and shrugged, 'Whatever, he'll get over it.'

Carly shook her head. She got up and started to go upstairs, 'Well I'm gonna pack.'

'Yeah I think I better go pack too. I'll check you before you leave. Later Carls.'

'Later.'

Sam watched her friend run up the stairs before she left the apartment. She went to the fire escape. Freddie, of course was already there. She really knew him too well. This was his spot to get away and think.

'Freddie.'

He turned in the lawn chair to face her then looked away over the banister. 'What do you want?' She could hear the bitterness in his voice.

'I'm not going Portland.'

He turned again to look at her. He had a puzzled expression. 'What?'

'I'm not going to Portland.'

'But you just told Carly that-'

'I lied. I just didn't want to go with Carly. I wanted to stay with you. It was the fastest way to get out of Yakima.' She giggled.

He got up and walked towards her and they kissed, short but sweet. He pulled away. 'I really am a dork aren't I?' She punched him in the arm. 'Oww!' he cried.

She smiled at him, 'You are my dork.'

…

_He ran through the field searching for her. It was near impossible to find her. The tall grass didn't allow it. Where was she? Why did she have to run off? Why Sam why?_

_While her searched, he was suddenly tackled from behind. There was only one person capable of doing that. She was the hunter and he was her prey. She turned him over and pinned him on his back. He was caught. There was no escape. She went in for the kill._

_Her lips pressed unto his. He could feel the warmth of her breath and moisture of her lips. Their tongues were involved in and intricate dance. She tasted of sweet cherry… he loved cherries. This dream felt so real._

He was actually feeling the heat of her breath, and the moisture of her lips and he tasted the cherries. He opened his eyes to see a pair of sapphire blues staring right back at him. She broke off and smiled at him.

'Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

He smiled. That was the best wake up call ever. 'Thanks, Samantha.' She turned red. He then looked at the clock. 'Hey! Its only 5 am!'

'I know. I couldn't wait to see you, Fried Chicken.' It was Freddie's turn to turn red.

'I'm glad you came, but seriously, 5 am?'

'Yup,' she said proudly. 'As a birthday treat, I'm letting you take me to Portland for the _Big Barbeque Cook-off._ It's a 3 hour drive so get off your lazy butt!'

Freddie chuckled in disbelief. Only his girlfriend would think of a gift like that. It really was the thought that counts, but hey, he was going to spend the entire day with her. 'So there really is a barbeque cook-off?'

'Yup, and you're driving so hurry!'

'Wait, how did you get in?'

'Your mom. She left for work already. She said she'll call you later. Now get out of bed and get ready! That's an order mister! I'll make breakfast.'

She pecked him on the lips before running out to the kitchen.

…

The couple pulled out of Bushwell in Freddie's pick up truck. The stopped for smoothies before making their way to Portland.

'Uh, Freddie, this isn't the way out of Seattle.' She looked at him confused.

Freddie smirked. 'I know. I have a surprise for you before our road trip. It's my birthday so I get to treat you!' Five minutes later, he pulled up outside _Top Pot Doughnuts_. Sam's jaw dropped.

'Freddie! I've always wanted to come here!'

'I know.'

Sam flew out of the truck in a heartbeat and was in the store. Freddie was now taking off his seatbelt. He eventually reached her inside. She was like a little kid in a candy store. She couldn't decide what she wanted so she got a dozen. Freddie got a meager two. After Freddie paid, they were off to Portland. They were barely out of the city when Sam polished off her last doughnut. She looked a Freddie with a huge grin. This day was perfect so far. She saw that Freddie had a smidge of raspberry filling on the corner of his mouth. She leaned over and licked it off. Freddie was caught by surprise and briefly lost control of the vehicle. She made a mental note not to lick Freddie again when he's driving. Sam had her window down with the cool breeze through her hair and the warm morning sun on her face. Freddie glanced over at her. She looked so beautiful.

They drove the entire way chatting about random stuff, listening to Sam's _Cuttlefish_ CD (formerly Freddie's) and at some points in absolute silence, just enjoying the other's presence. Carly, Mrs. Benson and Gibby called to wish Freddie a happy birthday. He was glad he remembered not to tell Carly what exactly he was doing or of Sam's presence. He had to tell Gibby the same because he always tells Carly everything. As far as they were concerned, he was going to the _Woodland Park Zoo_. Carly reminded him that he had to feed Flippy at six.

The barbeque was a sight to behold. Dozens of tents lined up each with their pits smoking away. The crowd was thick and hungry with anticipation. The aroma was unbelievable. Hickory, oak, apple wood. Their fragrances combined to give a scent like no other. Sam's stomach. Freddie smiled. Sam was in heaven. She had no idea when to start. All of a sudden Freddie realized he was standing alone. He looked to his right just in time to see a mass of blonde hair disappear into a crowd only to reappear with a mouth full of chicken and a couple of burgers. Only Sam could start off at the back of the line and get food first. He chuckled to himself. Freddie assumed that one of the burgers was for him and reached for it. She looked at him with a frown, her mouth still holding a chicken leg. She reluctantly gave up a sandwich. The food was top notch. Some of the best they have ever tasted. Freddie just sat and kept their seats while his girlfriend foraged for food. It was what she was good at. Steak, pork, chicken, lamb. They had it all. Sam even convinced him to try goat. It wasn't half bad.

When they were really stuffed, they walked over to a near by mini carnival. There were just a couple of games. Sam challenged Freddie to a game of ring toss which he won. She claimed that she let him win since it was his birthday after all. He won the milk bottle throw. When it was time to pick the prize, he chose the pink pig and gave it to Sam.

She squealed with delight. 'I'll name him Hammy.'

The three of them set off back home, Freddie, Sam and Hammy. There was less talking on the way back but more smiling. Freddie had the perfect day with Sam.

…

They pulled into the car park, tired from a long day. Freddie just wanted to go feed Spencer's fish, then drop on his couch and spend the rest of his evening lounging around with Sam.

They stopped at 8-C and Freddie unlocked the door. Before he could have opened it, Sam grabbed him and turned him around.

'So did you enjoy your birthday?'

'It was the best.'

'Glad you liked it.' She reached up, put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Freddie got lost in the kiss, his tongue reaching deeply into Sam's mouth. He decided that it was probably best they get out of the corridor before any of the neighbors caught them. He pushed on the handle to enter the Shay apartment, his lips still locked unto Sam's.

'SURPRISE!'

Freddie's and Sam's eyes bulged wide open. They quickly pulled apart to see what was upon them. As they looked into the apartment they saw a lot of friends form school with their mouths open in shock, Spencer was giggling like a little girl again and Carly wore a smirk and an all knowing look on her face. There was total silence. They were caught.

Carly was the first to speak up. 'So, where is the mistletoe now?'

'Um… uh… F-Freddie had something s-stuck to this teeth,' Sam tried to explain.

Carly raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah, your tongue!'

Freddie and Sam were silent, both turning deep shades of red.

Carly narrowed her eyes and stared at them. 'You and you,' she pointed at them, 'upstairs… NOW!'

They followed her, dragging their feet, to the _iCarly _studio. The crowd started to whisper amongst themselves about what they had just seen. Spencer was still giggling like a little girl.

…

Carly pointed to the bean bags, directing them to sit. They lowered themselves, eventually sitting, still holding hands.

'Explain.'

'Explain what?' Sam asked.

'This. Both of you. Kissing. Holding hands.'

They quickly let go of each others hands. 'I don't know what you are talking about. Freddie?'

Taking Sam's queue, he said, 'Seriously Carls, what are you talking about?' Freddie had a puzzled expression on his face.

'I just saw you kissing!'

'Did you?' Sam replied.

'Yes!'

'It was probably an illusion.'

'It was not! I have witnesses downstairs!'

Sam rolled her eyes. 'Fine, I was kissing the dork.'

'Why?'

'Because we have been dating for the past three months or so.'

'I know,' Carly replied.

Freddie was now truly puzzled. 'You know? How?'

Carly pulled out Freddie's school ring and gave it to Sam. 'you forgot it here on Valentines night.'

'You had it all this time! I was looking for this everywhere! Geez Carly why didn't you tell us you knew?'

'Why didn't you tell me you are dating?'

Freddie spoke up, 'We didn't want you to freak out.'

'I wouldn't have freaked out!'

'Yes you would,' said Sam, 'Remember how you acted when you first found out we kissed?'

'Yeah but we promised no more secrets!'

Freddie who was still looking a bit confused asked, 'I thought you were in Yakima? You never had a trip there did you?'

'I did have a trip planned but decided to push it to later this week to spend it with you guys. I knew Sam was lying.' She looked at Sam who was about to say something but cut her short. Sam I've know you for so many years, I can read you like a book. Spencer and I stayed at a motel last night. I had Gibby check your apartment this morning to make sure you were away so we could set up the party. If you had answered the door, all he had to do was wish you a happy birthday. I made sure you came at six to feed Flippy. What I didn't count on was seeing you guys kiss. THAT was a bonus.'

The couple listened in awe at Carly's plan.

'So,' Carly asked, 'is this just a fling or is it for real?'

Freddie stood up, held out his hand and pulled Sam up to stand next to him. He put his arm around her then looked at Carly. 'I love her.'

Sam smiled, 'I love him.'

Carly looked at her two friends. Tears started rolling down her face. She ran to them and embraced them in a tight hug. She looked at them and said, 'I always knew it.'


	14. i GRADUATE

i GRADUATE

'Carly! I have to break up with Freddie.'

Carly whisked around to face her friend who had just barged into the studio. She could see that the blonde had been crying. It must have been for a while because her eyes were blood-shot and swollen.

'What?' the brunette asked. Her friends were inseparable for the past months, so much so the only time she spent quality time with them was doing _iCarly_. She knew their bond was strong. Sam almost got suspended some weeks back for beating up Valerie when she made a move on Freddie. Luckily, Principal Franklin had a soft spot for Sam and it was close to graduation. She got away with 2 weeks detention. Freddie pranked Mrs. Briggs just to earn detention with Sam.

'I have to break up with Freddie.'

Okay. So she did hear correctly. 'Why?'

The blonde handed her an envelope that she was holding. Carly took out the letter that was inside and read it.

'My gosh! You got into UCLA!' Carly started to shriek and jump around with excitement. She rushed to her friend to hug and congratulate her but she started crying more intensely. Carly stopped short and looked puzzled. 'What's wrong? You got into a great college! Wait, why do you have to break up with Freddie?'

Sam managed to hold back her tears for a little while to respond. 'It's the only college I got into. Freddie got into Yale, Harvard and (sniff) Princeton. Those are all on the other side of the (sniff) country. I was hoping to get into one closer to him. But these long distance relationships don't last. He'll be there and I'll be here and we wouldn't see each other and he'll meet someone else and they'll see each other all the time and he'll forget about me and it'll hurt too much…(sniff) I think I better end it with him before we-'. She started crying again.

Freddie walked in as she started to cry again. His face dropped to see his girlfriend in tears. She saw him enter and started running to the door.

'Sam? What's the matter?' he asked while grabbing her arm to stop her. She didn't look up but tried to pull away from him with no avail. Suddenly she kicked him on the shin, he let go as he fell to the floor and she made her escape.

'What was that all about?' Freddie asked while nursing his injury on the floor. As Carly explained what happened, his expression changed from one of initial shock to subsequent understanding.

'Freddie, what are you going to do? Sam runs when she is scared. We have to go look for her!'

Freddie put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her, 'Don't worry Carls, I know where to find her. Everything will be fine. Just give me the letter.' Carly handed him the piece of paper and he left.

…

Freddie walked through the park to find Sam. Sure enough as he looked at the swings, he saw a mass of blonde curls. Her head was hanging down as she gently swung. She did not even see him approach. Freddie sat next to her.

'I knew I would find you here.' She jumped when he started to speak, but still did not lift her head. 'You always come here when you need to think.'

She glanced quickly at him then continued staring at the ground. 'I never told you why I always come here. I always told you guys that my dad was in jail but he died when I was six. He and I were best buds. Melanie was always mom's favorite, but I was his. We always came to the park and I always sat at this swing and after we would go for milkshakes. He would get chocolate and I would get strawberry. But he got in an accident on the way to work and died.' She started crying. 'And suddenly there was no more park, no more (sniff) swing and no more milkshakes.' She cried even harder. 'I miss him so much!' Freddie got off his swing and hugged her from behind. 'I was alone.'

'I never knew.'

'Then I met you and Carly and you guys filled a place in me that I thought would never be filled. I never wanted to get close to anyone as I was with my dad because I couldn't bear to lose again. That's why I always put up this tough front, so can keep people at a distance and not let them in. But I didn't count on falling in love with you. Now we are going separate ways, I can't… I can't…' She cried uncontrollably.

'Shhh. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise.' He let her go, went around and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. 'I promise you everything will be okay.'

She looked into the warmth of his eyes and the brightness of his smile. She knew she could trust him. 'We will be so far apart. How can you be so sure?'

'Trust me.' He stood and kissed her on her forehead before returning to his swing. He pulled out the letter he had in his back pocket. 'Congrats on your acceptance.' He handed her the letter.

'Thanks Freddie.' She smiled.

'So… what about we get a couple of milkshakes?'

'That would be great.' She smirked. As he stood to leave she looked back at the envelope and noticed something different. Her heart started to race. 'Uh, Freddie? Why does this envelope have your name on it?'

He looked at her with a blank expression. 'Oh damn, I gave you the wrong envelope.' He dug into the other pocket and gave her another envelope. 'My bad.' He turned and started to walk off. She stayed on the swing staring at him.

'FREWDARD BENSON! WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ENVELOPE FROM UCLA?' she shouted.

He stopped walking and kept his back to her. 'Read the letter.'

Her hands trembling, she struggled to open the envelope and read the letter. A smile spread across her face. She got up, ran to Freddie and tackled him to the ground. As she flipped him over to face her he started to laugh. She started punching him all over. 'YOU GOT INTO UCLA! WHEN DID YOU APPLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?'

'I applied to every school that you applied to or one near it. I couldn't bear the thought of staying 4 years away from you.'

Sam started crying. 'But how?'

'Remember when you made me fill out all your college applications? Well I just decided to fill out a few extra.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Her sobbing was subsiding now.

'Surprise!' he stated with a ridiculously large grin. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, you dork. Now let's get those milkshakes you promised me.'

…

A few weeks later…

'Where is she?' Sam looked at a sea of red gowns and caps. Who would have thought that so many people were graduating from Ridgeway at the same time.

'I don't know! I knew we should have insisted that she come with us to the food table. Call her.'

Sam pulled out her phone and dialed, 'Carls?'

'_Yeah.'_

'Where are you?'

'_Just look for Gibby.'_ She hung up.

Sam turned to Freddie, 'She said to look for Gibby.'

'How can we find Gibby in this mess? Everyone is in red and it's-' He cut himself short when he saw the only shirtless person in the crowd. 'Well that was easy.'

They walked up to Gibby and saw Carly talking with Principal Franklin.

'Congratulations you guys!' Franklin said as the couple approached.

'Thanks sir,' replied Freddie

'Thanks, Ted,' smirked Sam.

'Well I wish each and every one of you all the best.' They each hugged their now formal principal. 'Sam, I will definitely miss our weekly sometimes daily meetings.'

'So will I, Ted, so will I.' She watched him walk away saying personal goodbyes to his students.

'So what you guys wanna do?' asked Carly.

'How about we get some smoothies, relax by you then hit the club later. Most of the class will be there.'

'Cool,' replied Sam.

'Sounds like a plan,' agreed Carly.

'Miss Puckett.' Sam felt a tap on her shoulder. A shiver ran up her spine as her heard a familiar voice. She spun around to face Mrs. Briggs. 'I must say that in all my years of teaching I have never encountered anyone such as yourself. There were a lot of rough moments but you came through, even if you have the school record for most detentions. I must say that in spite of all that has happened in the past I am proud of you.'

Sam's mouth stood open in shock.

Mrs. Briggs continued, 'You showed a lot of improvement over this last year and I heard that you've been accepted into UCLA. You are the one student I will forever remember. Good luck in your future endeavors.'

Sam looked at her teacher, speechless. She approached the older woman and they shared an embrace. She would definitely not forget her arch nemesis.


	15. i SAY GOODBYE

i SAY GOODBYE

Some weeks later… mid August…

Freddie ran about making some final arrangements and shopping for the final _iCarly _webcast. He looked the list that Carly handed to him. Tomato sauce, _check._ Shredded cheese, _check._ Tapioca, _check._ Fried chicken? Sam! She must have been there 'helping' Carly make the list. Freddie chuckled to himself. Trust his girlfriend to always think of her stomach. Next on the list, chips, _check_. Only thing left to get was the candy.

He couldn't stop thinking of all that has happened in the past especially in the past year. Sam was his girlfriend and they were moving to California together to go to college together. Wow! If someone told him this one year ago he would have punched their lights out. Still he could not believe it, he and Sam were going out into the world on their own. He was brought back to reality by his phone ringing.

'Yes Sam

'_Where's my fried chicken?'_

'Well I'm about to enter the candy store.'

'_Not you dork (giggles). I mean actual fried chicken.'_

Freddie smiled. 'I'll get it after the candy.'

'_Cool. Get me something form the candy store while you're at it.'_

'Okay.'

'_Oh, and Freddie?'_

'What?'

'_HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY!'_ She hung up.

Yup. It's going to be very interesting living with Sam.

…

'Oww! What was that for?'

'You didn't get me anything from the candy store.' She punched him again.

'OWW! Stop that! What about the…' he turned to look at the bucket of chicken he just brought. It was a bucket of bones '…chicken.' Freddie looked at her in disbelief. 'Seriously Sam?'

'What? I told you I was hungry. Anyways lets head upstairs, I think everyone's waiting for us.' She turned and ran up to the studio.

He slowly followed. He was a bit sad. Today was the last episode of the show but he knew it will be one that they will all remember.

Freddie entered the studio to see the final touches being made. Wendy was helping Spencer with the last of the streamers, Gibby was being bossed about by Sam for taking his shirt off. Carly had just finished set up the snack table. She looked up at Freddie. 'Hey did you get the chicken?'

He looked at Carly and said, 'Sam got to it first.'

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled. She would definitely miss her blonde friend.

…

'In 5, 4, 3, 2…'

'I be Carly.'

'And I be Sam.'

'And this is _iCarly_.'

'As you all know this is the last episode of our show.' Carly continued.

Sam pressed a button on the blue remote to a sound of girls crying before continuing, 'The past weeks we asked you guys to vote for the most memorable moments on iCarly for our last show. And we are doing this with our closest friends.'

'You guys know my goofy big brother Spencer, our neighbor Gibby, our classmate Wendy and our very dear friend Shelby Marx!' They each waved when introduced.

The show went on without a hitch for the first half hour until Gibby told Sam she looked girly in one of the highlights. He wore a pants full of tapioca from then on.

'And now,' Carly said, 'to finish things-' She was cut off as the door to the studio swung open. 'OH MY GOSH!' She screamed and ran to the person at the door standing in a military uniform. 'DADDY!' She jumped up and put her arms around her father, tears pouring from her eyes. 'I can't believe you're here.' Freddie followed her with the camera.

'Well I haven't been here for you for the past few years but I had to make it for your last show.'

Carly continued crying. 'Thanks daddy.'

Mr. Shay looked at his son. 'Spencer!'

'Yes sir.'

'How's law school?'

'Um uh… good?' Spencer hung his head.

'Sure. You and I have to have a little chat.' Mr. Shay shook his head.

'Okay sir.'

'Carly get back to your show,' the military man said, gently pulling his daughter of him.

Carly ran back to Sam's side. 'And now to finish things off…'

'Random dancing!' the pair shouted in unison.

Sam pressed the blue remote and dance music accompanied by strobe lights started. Everyone joined the party. Freddie put the camera on the tripod and danced with Sam. Gibby was spreading tapioca all over as it ran down his leg. Carly ran and danced with her father while Spencer stayed as far as he could from him. Wendy and Shelby just acted crazy.

After dancing a while, Freddie indicated that the final five minutes were left and it was time for each to tell their fans goodbye.

Carly was up first, tears already coming to her eyes. She looked into the camera. 'I can't believe so much time has past since we first started. It seems as if it were only yesterday we started and now we have to say goodbye. I'll be heading to the University of Washington, so I'll still be in Seattle. I had lots of fun entertaining each and everyone of you. If it wasn't for you, _iCarly_ wouldn't be here today. I love you all.' She blew a kiss for her viewers.

Sam came into the picture. 'Well my people it has been a cool ride. I got closer to my best friend, her brother became a brother to me and the tech-dork is my boyfriend. You guys take care and peace out!' She strolled off screen to the elevator door with her head hung, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Freddie looked at her with concern as she stood off screen. He sighed and took his place in front the camera. 'Hey guys, I just wanted to say that the past years have been a blast. If it wasn't for iCarly I wouldn't have found the love of my life.' He turned to look at Sam as she looked up to face him. The shared a smile. 'Carly can you hold the camera and follow me?'

With a confused look, Carly nodded, took up the camera and kept it on Freddie. He walked over from the car to Sam. She frowned, puzzled at what Freddie was doing. They did not do this in rehearsal.

'Sam,' he started, 'I love you more than life itself. You drive me bonkers and inflict a lot and I mean a lot of physical pain. You are not afraid to speak your mind and always look at the fun part of life. These are what I love about you. You remember you asked me to get you something from the candy store earlier?' Sam nodded, still speechless. Freddie pulled out a ring pop from his pocket, held her hand and knelt before her.

Sam held her breath for what was coming. Carly gasped. Spencer's mouth hung open and Gibby was confused.

'Will you marry me?'

'Y-yes.' She started to cry openly as Freddie slipped the ring candy on her finger. Freddie stood up and their lips locked.

Carly stood dumbfounded at the events before her. She suddenly came to her senses, turned the camera to herself. 'Uh… thank you everyone. This is iCarly signing off!'

She punched the keys on the laptop and iCarly was no more.

Suddenly the door to the studio crashed open again to reveal a very angry looking Mrs. Benson.

'FREDWARD BENSON!'

Freddie and Sam pulled away from their kiss to face the older Benson. 'M-mom?'

'FREDWARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE TO JUST PROPOSED TO HER!' she wore an expression that was classic for the crazy lady of old.

'Mom I love her-'

She cut him off. 'I DO NOT CARE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER!'

Sam spoke up, 'Look lady, Freddie and I love each other. WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!'

Mrs. Benson's expression changed form crazy to calm. She smiled at the couple. Everyone in the room noticed and were confused. 'Fredward,' she continued as she walked up to her son, 'I just wished that you would have come to me and tell me your plan before proposing.'

'Sorry mom, but I love her.'

'Well you should have done it properly.'

'This is where we got closer together and this is the right place in front of all our viewers.'

'I didn't mean that. I meant that.' She pointed at Sam's ring.

Freddie and Sam were confused. Mrs. Benson chuckled at their expressions before taking her diamond off her finger and giving it to Freddie. 'This was your grandmother's ring. Sam, now it is yours.' She smiled at the couple.

Freddie's mouth stayed open as he slipped off the piece of candy from Sam's finger and placed the diamond jewelry. Still in shock, he turned to his mother. 'Thanks mom.'

Sam followed his lead, 'Thanks Mrs. B.'

Freddie's mother held Sam's hand. 'Welcome to the family.' She pulled her into a hug. 'And please, call me mom.'


	16. iEPILOGUE

iEPILOGUE

The day was perfect. Warm summer sun, blue skies and the smell of freshly cut grass hung in the air. They had waited for this day for a long time. After months of planning, it was going to happen just the way they wanted it. A small ceremony with just close friends and family.

I couldn't take my eyes off Sam. We both picked out the dress she wore. She insisted on simple, no lace and no frills. I remembered the day she decided to wear her pair of Converse sneakers with the dress. They got into a big fight but there was no changing Samantha Puckett's mind once it's made up. She held a bunch of daisies in her hand, they were her favorite. The curls fell at either side of her face. She looked even more beautiful with each passing moment.

I looked at the priest and indicated that we should start. I grew increasingly nervous. Today was the day. After fifty two years of marriage, it was time to say goodbye to my wife.

As the funeral continued, I remembered our life together. Towards the end of our third year at UCLA I got Sam pregnant. We decided to move up the wedding to the summer break before senior year instead of waiting after college. It was pretty much just as it is now, small and simple. Tragedy struck us a couple weeks after when we had a miscarriage. We were both devastated but stayed strong. At least we were finally married and had a lifetime to spend together.

Sam graduated with a degree in social work. I know what you're thinking; social work requires compassion and empathy. But I must tell you something, my Sam had both. After graduating we moved back to Seattle where she immediately got a job in child services, her dream job. She insisted that no child should have to live a life that she had while growing up. I graduated with honors with a degree in computer engineering. The job market for me was tough and didn't immediately get any offers. Sam supported us for the first few months. As she would say, she _'brought home the bacon.'_ I eventually got an offer from Pear Inc. as a programmer doing _'geeky'_ stuff.

We had our first child after about one year of graduating. She had a wonderful pregnancy but a horrible delivery. Having to be the one to appear strong and put up a brave front she opted for no pain killers. Labor lasted seven hours. It was seven hours of pure hell. It reminded me of the time we were locked in that space pod simulator, only worse. Sam threw a vase at one of the nurses, she ended up with 9 stitches to her forehead. I decided to hold her hand to comfort her through the pains. Five minutes later, the hospital staff were taking me I get X-rays of my hand to make sure it wasn't broken. During the delivery, she shouted at me, _'Benson if you ever knock me up again, say goodbye to your manhood!' _The baby finally came. It was a boy and we named him Robert. She insisted that we not name him after me because, _'with a name like Fredward he will definitely get beaten up in school,_' she reasoned. I smiled as I knew this was probably true.

Three years later I got her pregnant again. I came home to find her sitting in the kitchen with a plate of fried chicken and a smile on her face. She told me the good news and I kissed her. She reminded me of the promise she made when to me if I ever got her pregnant again then walked to the living room with a wry smile, leaving me in the kitchen contemplating my options. That night I hid all the knives, scissors and any thing else that could have been used as a weapon. I lived in fear for the next nine months. We had twin girls and named them Marissa and Pam.

Robert took after me with his brown eyes and dark hair. He was a straight A student and went into medicine. His sisters looked more like their mom, blue eyes and blonde curls. They too were straight A students but unfortunately, they also inherited their mother's knack for mischief. Sam always said that the two were more Puckett than Benson. They had their fair share of detentions at Ridgeway also, but nowhere close to the amount acquired by Sam. She still, to this day, holds the record of most detentions at our old high school.

I look across and see Carly with her nephew Anthony. She went on to study law and opened a pretty successful practice. The biggest tragedy of her life was the unexpected death of Spencer and his wife Nicole. It was the night of their anniversary and they left Anthony in the care of Carly so that they could have some alone time. She got the call about two hours after that her brother and sister in law had died in a crash with a drunk driver. She took care of Anthony as her own, dedicating her life towards him. She continued being an attorney but never got married. Anthony and Pam are married with two kids of their own.

I heard rustling and turned to see Gibby approaching, his wife Melanie at his side and their daughter pushing his wheel chair. He became a MMA fighter and was known as _The Gibson._ He got a spinal injury when a stunt went wrong and was paralyzed from the waist down. I'm still confused as to how the two of them got married but Sam freaked when she heard of the engagement. The fact that she was about to be related to Gibby caused her to seek counseling.

It was about a year ago when we learned about the breast cancer. Our doctor told us it had already spread and that it was just a matter of time. We tried the chemotherapy but after two cycles Sam decided that the sick feeling was not worth it. She just wanted to live the rest of her life as if each day was her last. We traveled a lot, tried bungee jumping, went balloon riding and even spelunking. I didn't know it was possible but I fell even more in love with her that last year. One day she started coughing up blood so we rushed her to the hospital. The cancer had badly spread to her lungs and liver. At that point we decided to plan for the inevitable.

She looked at me before going to sleep, 'I love you Fried Chicken.'

'I love you too, Samantha.' Those were our last words to each other.

She passed quietly at home in her sleep.

…

The ceremony was short but sweet. I stood at the doorway to our bedroom looking at our empty bed. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was all alone. I could still smell her perfume in the air. I was now full out crying. Robert told me that I should stay in the guest bedroom if it was too hard sleeping in my own room. I declined. For the first time in our marriage, I slept on her side of the bed.

'I miss you, Princess Puckett,' I whispered before falling asleep.

…

_I woke up with the warmth of the sun on my face. I open my eyes to see that I've been lying on soft green grass. A gentle breeze blows across me. I smell a hint of lavender. I hear the trickle of water flowing and soft chirping of birds. I sit up and look around. There's a stream nearby. I see an oak tree with a picnic table under it. I get up and walk over. As I pass the table I get the familiar smell of bacon. I look over and confirm, dozens of strips of bacon piled high on a single plate._

_I feel different. There is no pain when I walk. I have so much energy. I look at my hands. No wrinkles. Confused, I walk up to the stream and kneel. As I gently splash some water on my face, I look at my reflection in the water and jump up suddenly in shock. There was the image of teenage me staring back at myself. I hear a faint hint of a giggle, and walk over to the tree to investigate. I'm about to look up to find the source of giggling when a heavy object lands on top of me bringing down in a heap. The giggling has turned to full out laughter._

_I get up ready to tell the person off but I stop in shock. Teenage Sam. She laughs even harder at the expression on my face._

'_Close your mouth Fredlumps.' _

_I close my mouth but I'm still in shock and speechless._

'_What took you so long?'_

_I still remain speechless. I'm still confused._

'_You're dead Benson.'_

_With that statement I become defensive. When those words come out of Samantha Puckett's mouth it means one thing… she is pissed. 'S-Sam! What did I do now?'_

_She chuckled. 'Nothing you nub, I mean you are actually dead.' She held my hand._

'_But I just went to sleep. We just had your funeral. We…I…uh…I'm confused.'_

_She was now clearly getting frustrated. 'You are really the dumbest tech-geek I have ever known!' She punched me on the shoulder. 'You went to sleep, you died and you came here,' she said slowly, pronouncing each syllable. _

'_Oh. Where is here?'_

'_Heaven.'_

'_I thought heaven is all about puffy clouds and all that chiz.'_

'_Nope. It's all about being happy.' She replied. She put her arms around me and we held in a tight embrace. 'This is our place, our heaven. Ever since I arrived I've been waiting for you.' She let go of the hug and punched me. As I yelped in pain she said, 'That's for making Momma wait!' She smiled at me then continued, 'We get to spend an eternity together.'_

_I lean in and we share a passionate kiss. We break off but keep our foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. I am truly happy. Teenage Sam and teenage me, sitting under a tree for an eternity, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. This is definitely heaven._

'_I love you, Puckett.'_

'_I love you too, Benson.'_

_It all started being stuck in an elevator. Now it was just me, my love and a plate full of bacon._

* * *

**A/N**

**1. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY. THAT SUCKS! BUT DAN IS THE MAN!**

**2. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC**

**3. LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, THEY HAVE PUSHED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING. HONORABLE MENTIONS GO OUT TO:**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**

**icecoffee18**

**not here not now**

**Xx-Channy-Seddie-Cailey-xX**

**Mari13ssa **

**KarlaRockAngel **

**Lanter **

**ober22**

**Kpfan72491 **

**.awesome**

**chocolate fish **

**seddiegirl7640 **

**supercrazy**


End file.
